Dark Lady and Mistress Of Death
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Hari Pernikahan Harrieta dan Draco menjadi tragedy tak kala, Draco meninggal di pangkuannya . Death, pelayannya memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Harrieta untuk mengubah takdirnya (fem!harry x Draco). Dislaimer: iam not own anything
1. Chapter 1

Dark Lady and Mistress Of Death

Warning : Molly - Bashing,Ron-Bashing, Dumbledore-Bashing, Time Travel,Live Lupin,Live Sirius, Dark Harry,Revenge.

Disclaimer:I am not own anything

Pair: Fem!Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

(past)Ron x Hermione

Blaise Zabini x Hermione

Prologue

Harrieta Dorea Potter mengenakan gaun putih pengantin dengan rambut tertata rapi. Mahkota bertahtakan berlian pun telah bertengger manis dirambutnya. Wajahnya tersapu make up tipis. Hermione tengah memasang cadar pengantin. Ya, Ia Harrieta Dorea Potter akan menikah dengan Draco Lucius Malfoy hari ini. Sebagian besar teman - teman dekatnya setuju dengan pernikahan ini kecuali Ron,Ginny dan Nyonya Weasley menentang keras.

Harrieta pun mengingat saat Fleur datang ke Grimmauld Place sambil menangis, membuat Sirius dan dirinya kebingungan. Ternyata Nyonya Weasley tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun termasuk Bill dan Fleur membatalkan pernikahan putra pertamanya tersebut. Yang Harrieta ketahui dari Fleur, Nyonya Weasley berambisi menikahi dirinya dengan Bill. Mendengar penjelasan dari Fleur, Sirius dan Harrieta memastikan Bill tidak akan menikah Harrieta terlebih lagi sedang merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Draco, yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama setahun belakangan ini. Bill pun mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf pada Harrieta dan Draco.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Harrieta?"tanya Luna.

"Ia hanya gugup, Luna"balas Hermione. Harrieta tersenyum. "Ya aku gugup"jawab Harrieta.

"Apa pun yang terjadi banyak yang mendukungmu dimana pun dan kapan pun"kata Luna yang disetujui oleh Hermione.

"Soal Ron jangan khawatir. Dia akan sadar sendiri"kata Hermione. Suara pintu di ketuk pun terdengar. "Ladies, apa pengantin wanitanya sudah siap?"tanya Neville yang sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo.

"Ia sudah siap Neville"jawab Luna "Kau bisa meminta paman sirius untuk kesini".

"Wow, Harrieta kau sangat cantik"Puji Nevile membuat Harrieta tertawa. "Neville,kau dan Luna kapan menyusul?"tanya Harrieta. Satu senyuman terukir manis di wajah Luna. "Prongslet, kau sudah siap?"kali ini ganti Sirius yang bertanya. Harrieta dan Luna membantu mengangkat ekor gaun Harrieta.

"Prongslet jika kau tidak ingin menikah, aku akan memenyediakan portkey untuk kabur"kata Sirius. Harrieta memeluk pundak ayah baptisnya pelan. "Oh hentikanlah"balas Harrieta.

Sirius yang akan mendampinginya menuju altar. Hubungan Draco dan Harrieta yang tidak pernah akur berubah setelah perang. Harrieta menjadi saksi di persidangan Keluarga Malfoy dan bersaksi meringankan mereka sehingga mereka bebas. Draco dan Harrieta mulai berteman ditahun kedelapan mereka. Draco banyak membimbing Harrieta di pelajaran ramuan. Harrieta pun semakin dekat dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Awalnya Luna yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, dari situ Hermione,Neville,Dean,Seamus,Parvati, dan sebagian besar anggota D.A merestui.

Draco tampak tampan dengan tuxedo pernikahan berwarna hitam. Lucius dan Narcissa berdiri bangga dengan putra mereka. Blaise dan Theodore menjadi pendamping pria Draco. Bill dan Fleur kembali menikah tanpa sepengetahuan Molly dengan restu Arthur. Reamus yang memangku Teddy bersama Nymphdora duduk bersama.

Pintu Aula Malfoy Manor pun terbuka, menampilkan Harrieta dan Sirius. Draco sempat terpana sesaat setelah Blaise menyentuh pundaknya. Demi Merlin dan Morgana, Harriet pengantinya sangat cantik. Musik 'Here comes the bride' mengalun, mengiring tiap langkah Harrieta dengan Sirius mendampingi. Sirius menyerahkan tangan Harrieta ke tangan Draco.

"Kau cantik"puji Draco membuat Harrieta tersipu malu.

"Kau juga tampan Dragon"balas Harrieta. Narcissa dan Lucius tersenyum bahagia untuk putra kesayangan duduk bersama putri dan menantunya, Remus Lupin dan Nymphdora Lupin yang tengah memangku Teddy. Agusta Longbottom terlihat bersama Neville dan Luna. Hermione duduk bersama Viktor Krum. Theodore Nott terlihat mengusap air matanya membuat Daphne mengelengkan kepalanya. Sirius tersenyum ceria. Blaise Zabini selaku the best man bertepuk tangan.

Griphook, Goblin yang bertugas untuk memimpin upacara pernikahan ini pun menaiki podium. Draco dan Harrieta berhadapan satu sama lain. "Mari kita mulai"kata Griphook. Griphook memulai upacara.

Tiba - tiba saja, sekelompok Auror yang mengenakan seragam dan lambang kementrian memaksa masuk. Wajah Harrieta langsung memucat begitu tahu Ron bersama Molly Weasley yang memimpin kelompok itu. "Hentikan ini Molly"kata Arthur yang berdiri di depan Draco dan Harrieta.

Harrieta memeluk lengan Draco erat. Ia bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan mereka. "Tapi Arthur, Harrieta tidak mungkin menikahi Malfoy, Mereka pelahap maut."kata Molly Weasley.

"Dengan segala hormat,Nyonya Weasley. Keluarga Malfoy telah dimaafkan oleh kementerian."Kata Hermione.

"O Darah Lumpur seperti itu tahu. Kita tidak tahu kalau Harrieta dibawah pengaruh kutukan Imperius"kata Ron membuat Hermione terkejut.

"Tarik kata - katamu Ron dan kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku imun terhadap kutukan itu dari tahun keempat kita"kata Harrieta.

"Kontrol putramu Arthur"kata Narcissa tegas.

"Hentikan Ron. Bill sudah menikah dengan Fleur. Ya aku menikahkan mereka lagi. Hentikan semua ini. Sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan keluarga dengan kalian"kata Arthur.

"Flippendo"seru Neville memantarai Ron. "Minta Maaf ke Hermione "

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengkhianati Harrieta Ron? Separuh keluargamu berhutang nyawa pada Harrieta"kata Sirius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ron bergerak cepat. "Sectrumsempra"rapal Ron mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harrieta.

Gadis berambut hitam memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang. Namun itu tidak terjadi, Draco melindungi dirinya. Seketika itu, gaun putih Harrieta berubah warna menjadi merah. Draco terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Sirius dan Lupin mulai melancarkan kutukan Narcissa juga Lucius mencoba mengobati Draco. Jika Severus Snape masih bersama mereka mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan. "Draco, Please. I love you"kata Harrieta di antara isak tangisnya. Draco hanya tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya. Saat itulah waktu terhenti, Sesosok berjubah hitam lengkap dengan Schytenya berdiri dihadapan Harrieta, membungkuk. "Mistress"kata Death.

"Death, please jangan membawanya aku mohon"pinta Harrieta.

"Misstres, kau tahu aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Akan tetapi, aku bisa memberikanmu kesempatan kedua."balas Death.

"Kesempatan kedua?"kata Harrieta.

"Untuk mengulang kembali dengan pengetahuan ingatanmu sekarang"tawar Death yang tidak bisa melihat kesedihan Mistressnya. Harrieta mengangguk cepat. Death melambaikan tangannya. Sekeliling Harrieta pun menjadi putih.

Dihadapannya terdapat empat orang dengan empat lambang asrama Hogwarts."Founder?"tebak Harrieta.

"Itu benar anakku. Kami empat pendiri Hogwarts"kata Helga.

"Salam"sapa Harrieta sopan dengan suara yang parau. Rowena membelai kepala Harrieta dengan penuh kasih. "Kami ingin memberikan hadiah padamu. Dengan harapan akan membantumu"jelas Rowena.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan agar kau bisa menghadapi segala masalahmu"kata Godric Gryffindor

"Aku akan memberikanmu Kepintaran"sambung Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Kau akan dikelilingi. Orang - orang yang setia padamu dan mencintaimu"kata Helga.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah Keluarga"kata Salazar Slytherin.

"Terima kasih"jawab Harrieta yang merasakan segalanya gelap.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting again

Harrieta Dorea Potter kembali menjadi bayi dengan jiwa berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Hal pertama yang ia sadari saat membuka mata adalah bola mata berwarna hijau milik ibunya. Menyadari ia kembali menjadi bayi. Ia juga menyadari, meskipun ia berusia dua puluh lima tahun, ia tidak akan bisa melindungi kedua orang tuanya.

Diusianya yang terbilang sangat muda, Harrieta selalu mendekatkan diri pada Sirius dan Lupin, terutama Lupin. Lupin adalah manusia serigala yang membutuhkan kawanan dan dapat sangat protektif. Selain karena Harrieta sangat menyayangi kedua ayah baptisnya, kedekatan Harrieta dan ayah baptisnya akan membantu dirinya. Untuk saat ini Harrieta membiarkan semua yang terjadi.

Bukan hal yang mudah menyaksikan kematian ibunya. Kata - kata terakhir ibunya selalu teringat bahwa ia dicintai. Harrieta berusaha tenang saat Severus Snape memeluk tubuh ibunya. Memberikan waktu pada pria yang patah hati itu untuk bersedih,berduka atas kematian orang yang dicintai

Severus Snape meninggalkan Godric Hollow sebelum Sirius dan Lupin datang. Kedatangan dua sahabat ayahnya yang terlihat begitu terpukul membuat Harrieta patah hati dan menangis saat itu juga. Lupin yang menyadari tangisan Harrieta segera menggendongnya. "Shhh cub, Paman moony disini"kata Lupin berusaha menenangkan putri baptisnya itu. "Moony,Paddy… Mama"kata Harrieta ditengah tangisnya. Sirius membelai wajah putri baptisnya. Dalam pikirannya, bagaimana menjelaskan kepada bayi bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal.

Harrieta berusaha memeluk Lupin lebih dekat, untuk menacari kehangatan. Remus Lupin berkali - kali mencium puncak kepala Harrieta sambil berkata kami disini berulang - ulang.

Kedatangan Hagrid, membuat Harrieta tahu sebentar lagi ia harus berpisah dengan kedua ayah baptisnya dan menyambut mimpi buruknya.

Sirius menggendong Harrieta sesaat sebelum menyerahkan motornya dan Harrieta pada Hagrid. Tangisan Harrieta semakin kencang mengetahui bahwa Sirius akan terjebak. Dalam hati Harrieta, berdoa agar Sirius bisa kuat.

Harrieta tertidur saat Hagrid terbang dengan menggunakan motor pemberian Sirius. Menambah tenaga untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk dan memikirkan rencana sempurna keluar dari Mimpi buruk tersebut.

Timeskip, Harrieta lima tahun,

Gadis berusia lima tahun itu, memandang kobaran api yang membakar rumah bibinya dalam diam. Gas dan mantra confrigo dapat menjadi kecelakaan sempurna, Kementerian sihir akan menganggapnya sebagai kecelakaan sihir. Duddley pun terduduk pasrah melihat rumahnya terbakar. Harrieta baru mengerjakan pekerjaan taman saat kebakaran itu terjadi sementara sepupunya baru pulang dari bermain.

Tentu saja , Perlindungan anak akan membawanya ke panti asuhan dan Duddley akan dibawa ke bibi Marge. Sesuai harapannya, Ia ke panti asuhan. Jika perhitungannya benar, ia hanya butuh satu tahun sampai orang yang ia tunggu tiba.

Selama di panti asuhan, Harrieta menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan sihir. Ia membangun pribadi dingin hingga anak - anak lain enggan mendekatinya.

Tepat satu tahun, orang yang Harrieta tunggu tiba. Gadis dengan rambut tebal, Hermione terlihat kurus dan kotor, semenjak Hermione datang, Harrieta bertindak sebagai kakaknya. Mereka berdua menjadi tak terpisahkan. Staff panti menjuluki mereka kembar. Mereka berdua menolak diadopsi jika tidak bersama. Hermione jarang meninggalkan Harrieta begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak lama mereka pun diasingkan, namun tak masalah bagi mereka. Mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

Tiga tahun bagi Harrieta dan dua tahun bagi Hermione, Harrieta menilai sudah cukup. Beberapa hari lagi malam bulan purnama, Jika perhitungannya tepat, Moony akan bertemu Severus malam ini untuk mengambil ramuan wolfbane di Hogwarts.

Harrieta berapprate ke Hogwarts bersama Hermione. Terima kasih pada empat pendiri yang memperbolehkannya melewati ward.

Remus Lupin baru saja menerima ramuan dari Severus. Saat ia melihat dua anak perempuan berjalan terseok - seok. Severus dan Lupin berjalan mendekati kedua anak perempuan yang ketakutan itu. Severus langsung bisa mengenali Harrieta sebagai anak Lily dari matanya. Tapi kenapa Harrieta bisa berada disini dan keadaan gadis kecil Lily sangat memperihatinkan.

Remus dapat mengenali Harrieta dari baunya, "Cub"panggil Lupin. Harrieta dan Hermione berpegangan tangan erat. "Rietta aku takut"kata Hermione. Harrieta tak berkata apa - apa hanya menyembunyikan Hermione dari balik punggungnya.

Kedua pria dewasa itu, membujuk Harrieta dan Hermione agar mereka mau di periksa. Lupin membawa Harrieta sementara Severus memeriksa Hermione. Begitu Harrieta tak terlihat dari pandangan mata Hermione, Gadis itu langsung berteriak memberontak. Harrieta sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama, instingnya untuk melindungi bergerak. Dia, Harrieta mungkin berumur dua puluh lima tahun dalam tubuh anak kecil tapi Hermione benar - benar berumur delapan tahun. Harrieta memeluk Hermione erat.

Remus dan Severus akhirnya mengobati mereka dengan tangan mereka tetap bergandengan. Hati Lupin sakit, ketika ia memberikan makanan untuk kedua gadis itu. Baik Harrieta dan Hermione melihat ke arah orang dewasa, seakan meminta izin dari mereka. Begitu mereka mengangguk. Mereka mencermati Roti tersebut dengan seksama dan baru memakannya. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Kedua gadis itu tertidur. Severus menyewa kamar di Threebroom stick.

"Snape, apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore? Melihat kondisi Harrieta ini sudah berlangsung lama"kata Remus Lupin menahan marahnya. Bagaimana pun juga Harrieta adalah Cubnya begitu juga dengan gadis yang bernama Hermione, jika Harrieta enggan di pisahkan maka perlindungannya juga berlaku untuk gadis itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lupin. Kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa Harrieta diurus bak Ratu."jawab Severus Snape.

"Aku akan menyembunyikan Harrieta dan Hermione ke tempat aman jauh dari Dumbledore. Yang aku tahu orang tua itu tak dapat di percaya"kata Remus yang di setuju oleh ahli ramuan.


	3. Chapter 3

Safe place

Tempat teraman bagi manusia serigala dan mantan pelahap maut sambil membawa dua anak kecil adalah di Gringrotts. Bank penyihir itu bisa terbilang netral atau dalam wilayah goblin. Kementrian tidak akan menyetujui seorang manusia serigala maupun mantan pelahap maut mengasuh anak. Oleh karena itu, Remus Lupin yang menggendong Harrieta juga Severus Snape yang menggendong Hermione meminta perlindungan dari bangsa goblin tersebut.

Griphook menunjukkan wajah tak senangnya mendengar penjelasan dari dua penyihir dihadapannya dan dengan senang hati memberikan perlindungan. "Ehem, Tuan Lupin dan Tuan Snape,"kata Griphook sopan "Aku ingin melakukan inheritance untuk dua gadis kecil ini. Karena beberapa kali, seorang penyihir bernama Albus Dumbledore mengambil uang dari vault Potter"jelas Griphook. Meskipun tak terlihat, Harrieta memberikan seringainya.

"Moony,"panggil Harrieta yang duduk di pangkuan ayah baptisnya dan menggandeng tangan Hermione yang dipangku oleh Snape. "Ya Harriet"jawab Remus.

"Aku ingin memasukkan Hermione ke keluarga Potter. Aku ingin secara resmi ia menjadi adikku"kata Harrieta. Remus dan Severus menimbang keinginan Harrieta. Harrieta dan Hermione tidak dapat dipisahkan. Tak ada alasan bagi dua penyihir itu untuk menolak.

"Tuan Griphook, kami ingin mengadopsi Hermione ke keluarga Potter dan melakukan test secara menyeluruh"kata Snape. Griphook mengangguk. "Kami juga akan manggil Healer dari kesini"kata Griphook.

Tak lama kemudian seorang goblin yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ironclaw melakukan tugasnya untuk melakukan upacara Blood adoption. Dengan ritual ini, Hermione sepenuhnya menjadi keluarga Potter dan tentu saja mewarisi rambut hitam khas keluarga Potter. Dengan penampilan baru, Hermione ddan Harrieta benar - benar menjadi anak kembar.

Andromeda Tonks, seorang penyembuh dari begitu terkejut mendapat sahabat sepupunya berdiri dihadapannya. "Tonks"sapa Lupin kalem

"Lupin, apakah dia?"tanya Andromeda yang menyadari bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di dahi gadis yang sedang digendong Lupin. Remus mengangguk. "Dia terlalu kecil untuk anak seusianya."kata Andromeda. Remus pun menurunkan Harrieta. Andromeda meminta memeriksa Harrieta terlebih dahulu. Harrieta mengangguk. Ia ingin memperlihatkan kepada Hermione bahwa apa yang dilakukan Andromeda tidak berbahaya. Andromeda mengetuk tongkatnya. Sebuah kertas kecil yang berisikan catatan kesehatan Harrieta keluar dari tongkat Nyonya Tonks tersebut.

Begitu Andromeda membaca perkamen itu, raut wajah mengambarkan rasa terkejut dan tak percaya. Andromeda memberikan kertas yang berisikan luka atau kekerasan apa saja yang dialami langsung meremas kertas itu seusai membacanya. Andromeda pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Hermione dan hasilnya hampir mirip dengan Harrieta. Andromeda dan Severus pun membuat list ramuan apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh dua gadis ini.

Griphook pun kembali membawa dua perkamen dan meminta tiga tetes darah dari masing - masing gadis. Yang pertama Harrieta memberikan tiga tetes darah diatas salah satu perkamen yang disediakan Griphook.

Nama : Harrieta Dorea Potter

Parents: James Fleamont Potter (Death), Lily Rose Evans (Death)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (innocent rite), Remus Lupin.

Godmother: Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks.

Heiress of house

House of Potter

House of Slytherin

House of Peverell

House of Black

The claim title

Lady Of Potter

Lady Of Peverell

Lady Of Slytherin

Remus,Andromeda dan Sverus yang membaca hasil itu tidak percaya. Harrieta pewaris Slytherin?. Andromeda langsung memeluk putri baptisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Nymphdora akan senang memiliki saudara"kata Andromeda.

"Sirius masih menjadi ayah baptis Harrieta? Itu berarti .."kata Remus.

"Tuan Sirius Black tidak bersalah dan sepengetahuan kami, Ia tidak mendapatkan sidang"kata Griphook.

"'Tenanglah, Remus aku akan mengunjungi Lucius setelah ini"kata Severus.

Hermione pun diminta melakukan hal yang sama dengan Harrieta. Tiga tetes darah pun diteteskan diatas perkamen yang disediakan

Nama: Hermione Lyndie Potter

Parents: Unknown

Adopt sisbling : Harrieta Dorea Potter

Heir Of house

House of Potter

House of Ravenclaw

Title Claim :

Lady Ravenclaw.

Remus Lupin membelai kepala Hermione,bahkan goblin pun tak dapat melacak orang tua Hermione yang jelas - jelas penyihir. Severus Snape membawa seluruh kopi dokument Harrieta dan Hermione bersamanya sebelum meninggalkan Gringrotts menuju Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor

Ketika Draco Lucius Malfoy membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bingung. Insting pertamanya adalah mencari Harrieta pengantinnya. Yang ia temukan adalah ibunya, tengah menggendongnya. Saat itu Draco baru menyadari bahwa dirinya kembali ke masa lalu, terperangkap di usia bayi sementara dirinya berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Sebagai penyihir dewasa yang didalam tubuh bayi, tentu saja ia menyadari hawa sihir gelap milik Lord Voldermort ketika mengunjungi Malfoy Manor. Draco mulai merenacanakan bagaimana mengubah cara pandang kedua orang tuanya terhadap Pangeran kegelapan dan mencari tahu tentang Harrieta.

Saat ia mulai bisa berjalan, ia mulai mengumpulkan informasi mengenai keluarga Potter. Ketika satu malam ayahnya pulang membawa kabar mengenai kematian pangeran kegelapan. Draco bisa menebak ayahnya akan berjuang melawan tuduhan kementerian. Ia pun memiliki kebiasaan baru, memeriksa lengan yang putih bersih tanpa lambang kegelapan menghiasi.

Ketika Nyonya Zabini mengunjungi Malfoy Manor, Draco bisa berteman dekat dengan Blaise yang Draco yakini tidak memiliki jiwa dewasa seperti dirinya. Melalui Blaise lah ia mengetahui tentang menghilangnya anak-yang-bertahan-hidup. Yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenaknya sekarang apakah Harrieta mengingatnya atau Harrieta di dunia ini sama seperti Blaise, tidak mengingat apa pun. Ia hanya bisa memastikan saat ia menerima surat dari Hogwarts nanti.

Draco menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Malfoy. Ia juga memutar otaknya agar Weasley tidak menemukannya di kopertamennya. Terlebih ia juga merindukan, suara Harrieta yang selalu bercerita tentang kejahilan para Marauders.

Draco dan Blaise tengah menikmati cemilan mereka saat ayah baptisnya,Severus Snape mengunjungi manor lewat jaringan floo. Draco bisa melihat raut wajah marah, kecewa, dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu di wajah ayah baptisnya, yang biasanya tak memiliki ekspresi itu. Draco hanya bisa menduga - duga apa yang sedang terjadi.

Melihat Severus, langsung menemui kedua orang tuanya. Karena Lucius dan Narcissa masih menganggap Draco tak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tidak memasang mantra privasi sehingga Draco dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka di balik sofa.

"Lucius"kata Severus dengan nada seperti orang akan mati.

"Ada apa Sev?"tanya Kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Aku dan Lupin menemukan Harrieta Potter"jawab Severus yang kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Lucius. Mengerti diinginkan oleh Severus, Ia secara pribadi merasa marah dengan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Lucius langsung menuju kementerian dan pulangnya mampir ke kantor Daily Prophet.

Narcissa Malfoy bersama dengan Draco dan Blaise juga Severus menuju Gringrotts untuk menjemput Lupin dan dua gadis Potter agar mereka bisa tinggal di Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Home

Untuk mengatakan, Remus Lupin terkejut dengan kehadiran Narcissa adalah hal yang dapat di mengerti. Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang membenci manusia Serigala, jadi kenapa kini Narcissa membantunya dan Harrieta. Nyonya Malfoy itu hanya menjawab, "Kalian akan memulai perang dengan tokoh sihir terang. Bagaimana kami tidak bisa ikut ambil bagian. Percayalah memiliki Malfoy dipihak kalian akan membantu". Harrieta mengawasi Draco dan Blaise dari sudut matanya, sementara Hermione bersandar pada pundaknya karena kelelahan.

Harrieta mengeluarkan sihir sedikit demi sedikit, inti sihirnya adalah abu - abu dengan condong ke sihir gelap dan dapat menjadi addictive. Perlahan ia mulai membelai kedua bocah itu dengan sihirnya. Bisa dipastikan, Blaise sama seperti Hermione. Dari caranya merespon sihirnya, bisa dipastikan Blaise tidak memiliki old soul. Untuk Draco, ia bisa memastikan sihirnya dan milik Draco seperti saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Harrieta merasa sangat familiar dengan sihir Draco. Mungkin Draco juga Old Soul, Draconya.

 _'_ _ _Rie'__ Batin Draco.

 _'_ _ _Dray?'__ balas Harrieta dalam pikirannya. Mendengar Harrieta di pikirannya membuat pewaris Malfoy itu tersentak. _'_ _ _Bagaimana bisa?'__ balas Draco lewat pikirannya. _'_ _ _Bukankah kau merasakannya. Inti sihir kita saling memanggil. Dray banyak yang kita harus bicarakan'__ kata Harrieta.

Narcissa masih membujuk Lupin untuk mau menerima tawaran mereka. Harrieta mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk Blaise dan Draco menarik mereka berdua mendekat pada Hermione. Melihat itu, Lupin setuju dengan tawaran keluarga Malfoy. Andromeda berjanji akan membawa putrinya mengunjungi Malfoy Manor.

Lucius meminta sidang Wizangamot darurat di kementerian lengkap dengan Rita Skeeter hadir di ruang sidang. Sidang kali ini meminta pertanggung jawaban Albus Dumbledore atas kesejahteran pahlawan sihir mereka yang mengalami kekerasan juga meminta sidang untuk Sirius Black.

Permintaan Lucius itu disetujui Agusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones dan Nyonya Zabini. Bahkan Amelia Bones akan menyelidiki kehidupan pahlawan mereka sebelum ditemukan. Mau tak mau Dumbledore harus menyetujui permintaan Amelia agar tidak dicurigai.

Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa memberikan kamar di sebelah Draco untuk Harrieta dan Hermione. Harrieta mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan. Hermione pun melakukan yang sama. Usai menarik selimut Hermione yang sudah tertidur. Draco memasuki kamar Harriet lewat pintu connecting yang terhubung dikamar mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang kembali Rie"kata Draco seusai memasang mantra peredam. Harrieta pun langsung berhambur ke pelukan Draco sambil terisak dan mengatakan,"Aku pulang"

Harrieta menceritakan bagaimana pelayannya Death memutar kembali waktu dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan empat pendiri. "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Draco. Jika di kehidupan pertamanya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti keputusan ayahnya untuk menuruti permintaan pangeran kegelapan, untuk menjadikannya pelahap maut. Kali ini, di kehidupan sekarang ia memilih untuk mendukung apapun pilihan Harrieta.

Kini kedua bola mata hijau itu memandangnya. "Menjadi Dark Lady dan menguasai wizarding World juga melindungi orang - orang yang kusayangi"jawab Harrieta. Draco memandangnya sejenak. Pengkhianatan dan kematiannya mengubah Harrieta. "Komunitas sihir meminta terlalu banyak. Aku takkan sembarang membunuh aku dark bukan evil. Yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang haruskah aku membunuh Lord Voldermort"kata Harrieta menatap jendelanya.

"Aku akan membantu Harrieta. Kesetiaanku hanya padamu"kata Draco. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap disamping Harrieta. Gadis yang ia cintai akan menjadi Dark Lady yang berbeda dari pangeran kegelapan sendiri. "Terima kasih Dragon"balas Harrieta.

Seusai pembicaraan dengan Draco, Harrieta benar - benar memikirkan mengenai Lord Voldermort. Ia hampir condong untuk membunuh pangeran kegelapan tersebut, alasannya Tom Riddle tidak mampu merasakan cinta dan belas kasih akibat ramuan cinta yang diberikan pada Tom Riddle senior oleh Merope Gaunt. Yang Harrieta lakukan adalah sekarang adalah mengumpulkan Hocruk yang di buat Tom Riddle. Diary milik Tom Riddle ada di Mafoy Manor. Itu yang pertama ia harus dapatkan terlebih dahulu.

Selagi menunggu Sirius disidang dan di bebaskan. Harrieta dan Harmione menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Terkadang Narcissa mendongengkan cerita untuk keempat anak - anak itu bersama dengan Remus di dekat mereka. Harrieta sengaja duduk didekat Remus agar ia bisa merasakan kawanan dari dirinya,Draco, Hermione dan Blaise. Tak lama Neville dan Nymphdora pun bergabung dengan mereka. Kecintaan Neville pada tumbuh - tumbuhan membuatnya dekat pada Narcissa. Saat Nymphdora tidak ada di Hogwarts, bisa di pastikan gadis itu menemani mereka dan menceritakan tentang Hogwarts.

Lucius dan Remus mengajarkan dasar - dasar sihir sebelum mereka memasuki Hogwarts. Andromeda,Narcissa dan Agusta mengajarkan mereka budaya pureblood pada Harrieta dan Hermione. Semenjak itu, baik Harrieta dan Hermione berusaha mengikuti tradisi pureblood.

Nymphdora sedang bercerita mengenai empat pendiri ditemani oleh Narcissa. Lucius sedang berada di ruang kerja bersama Remus. Lucius sedang memberitahu tanggal sidang Sirius.

Harrieta dan Draco bisa merasakan ward disekeliling Malfoy Manor hancur. Harrieta dan Draco berpandangan sejenak. Mereka sedang diserbu. 'Empat penyihir rendah dan dua vampire rendahan'batin Harrieta. Nymphdora berada didepan Blaise,Hermione dan Neville menyiapkan tongkatnya. Narcissa melindunginya dan putranya.

Lucius dan Remus pun segera menuju aula. Salah satu penyihir untuk melemparkan kutukan Crutacius pada Narcissa. Harrieta harus mengakui posisi mereka bukan posisi terbaik untuk bertarung. Draco melihat ibunya dengan pandangan Horror,tak dapat berbuat apa pun. Narcissa bagi Hermione adalah ibunya. Neville menghormati Narcissa sebagai mentornya. Lucius mencintai istrinya.

Harrieta memejamkan matanya, mengeluarkan sihirnya dan memanifestasikannya dalam bentuk phoenix besar. Dalam waktu singkat, Harrieta bisa membunuh semua penyihir rendahan yang menyerbu mereka. Lucius segera meminta Andromeda datang. Harrieta berjalan menuju tubuh Narcissa dengan aura sihirnya masih terasa. Ia menyentuh leher Narcissa menyembuh luka luar dan mental akibat kutukan tersebut.

Harrieta bisa merasakan sihirnya besar tetapi tubuhnya belum sanggup menampung sihir sebanyak itu. Karennya ia memaksa sihirnya kembali ke intinya dan jatuh terduduk. Dengan aksi penyelamatan Harrieta. Lucius Malfoy melakukan sumpah-tak-terlanggar selama Harrieta hidup keluarga Malfoy akan setia pada alliance keluarga Potter. Harrieta tersenyum. Draco membantu gadis itu berdiri dan bergabung dengan anak - anak lain. Harrieta sempat melakukan komunikasi dengan Draco di pikiran mereka sekedar untuk memberitahu bahwa ia baik - baik saja.

Dengan kurangnya bukti, Sirius dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan dan mengklaim Grimmauld place. Ia juga mengadopsi Harrieta dan menyayangi Harrieta dan Hermione tanpa hanya Malfoy,Zabini,Tonks dan Longbottom pun bersumpah setia pada Harrieta. Harrieta sendiri membentuk inner circlenya sendiri. Ia menyebutnya dengan Royal Court, Terdiri dari Draco,Blaise,Neville,Nymphdora dan Hermione. Tak jarang, anggota royal court meminta perhatiannya dan selalu cemburu bila Harrieta berinteraksi di luar Royal courtnya. Harrieta hanya tertawa dengan hal itu, karena kompor posesif mereka adalah Draco. Saat ini Harrieta sedang tenang dan berusaha memikirkan cara ampuh untuk menghadapi Quirell ditahun pertamanya nanti.


	5. Chapter 5

Acceptance Letter

Harrieta bersama Hermione dan Neville duduk disekitar Remus. Nymhdora Tonks membacakan dongeng untuk mereka. Harrieta yang tidak terlalu tertarik hanya pura - pura mendengarkan saja. Ia tahu surat Hogwarts akan datang hari ini. Faktanya, ia cukup bahagia, ia berhasul menghancurkan dua Hocrux milik Lord Voldermort.

Harrieta dengan bantuan Draco berhasil mencuri buku harian Riddle dan menghancurkannya dengan Fiendfire yang dirapal Draco. Kemampuan akting Draco diuji dan berhasil saat Narcissa menganggap kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan sihir. Hocrux yang kedua, Harrieta akui tak mudah didapatkan. Harrieta dan Hermione menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan peri rumah keluarga Black, Kreacher. Dengan janji bahwa ia akan menghancurkan benda jahat, Harrieta membuat Kreacher memberikan Liotin Slytherin.

Sama seperti Draco, Harrieta berhasil merapal mantra Fiendfire tanpa tongkat,saat tengah malam.

Perapian di Grimmauld place menyala hijau, pertanda bahwa seseorang menggunakan jaringan floo. Narcissa Malfoy dan Putranya Draco datang mengunjungi. Dengan kedatangan Draco, para anak - anak dibawah umur bermain sendiri dengan di awasi Nymphdora.

Perpustakaan Black menjadi tempat bermain mereka. Royal Court minus Blaise pun berkumpul. "Aku menunggu surat Hogwarts"kata Neville. Sirius, Andromeda, dan Remus berhasil menyakinkan nenek Neville untuk membelikan tongkat baru. Harrieta tersenyum. Surat Hogwarts berarti Harrieta harus melindungi Royal Courtnya dari scheme Dumbledore,Intimidasi,Bully dan Proffesor Quirell yang ditempeli musuh terbesarnya. Draco menyentuh pundaknya. Harrieta menyentuh pipi Draco dengan lembut.

Narcissa dan Sirius memasuki perpustakaan dengan amplop di tangan mereka. "Cub, aku bawa surat Hogwarts kalian."kata Sirius.

"Ibu membawa surat untuk mu Draco dan Tuan Longbottom"kata Narcissa.

Hermione dan Neville nyaris berteriak saat menerima surat mereka. Harrieta dan Draco hanya tersenyum biasa. Nymphdora yang melihat reaksi Harrieta dan Draco, mengingatkannya akan Raja dan Ratu, sangat dingin.

"Ayahmu,Paman Remus dan sudah menulis balasan untuk kalian. Sekarang ganti baju, kita akan berbelanja"sambung Narcissa.

Diagon Alley tidak banyak berubah, bagi Harrieta. Sirius,Nymphdora,Narcissa dan Remus mengantarkan mereka berbelanja. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah Gringrotts. Mereka butuh mengambil yang di vault masing - masing. Griphook memberikan Hermione dan Harrieta gelang dengan lambang Slytherin dan Ravenclaw yang akan di ganti cincin begitu mereka cukup umur. Harrieta pun meminta Griphook untuk mengambil Jurnal milik Rowena untuk Hermione. Seusai dari Gringrotts, Narcissa membawa mereka ke Madam Malkin. Draco menyeringai pada Harrieta.'Ingat pertemuan pertama kita?'goda Draco dipikiran mereka.

'Aku ingat, kau orang yang arogan, sombong dan menyebalkan'balas Harrieta.

"Baik siapa yang pertama?"tanya Madam Malkin.

"Aku saja"jawab Draco. Madam Malkin pun memastikan ukuran baju Draco dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Cissa, Aku dan Tonks akan ke Flourish dan Blotts untuk membeli buku - buku mereka"kata Remus.

"Yang sudah diukur, langsung ke OllIvander"kata Narcissa. Ditempat Ollivander pun tak ada bedanya dengan kunjungan pertamanya di masa lalu. Ia masih sama, mendapatkan tongkat dengan inti Phoenix.

Sirius dan Tonks membawa mereka menuju Emperium Owl, Semantara Narcissa dan Remus membawa barang belanja mereka kembali Ke Grimmaould place. Harmione memilih kucing, dilihat dari keduanya berinteraksi. Harrieta menduga bahwa Hermione telah menemukan Familianya.

Pandangan Harrieta sendiri tertuju pada bayi ular berwarna putih. 'Kau sehat? Kau kelihatan sakit'kata Harrieta dalam bahasa Parseltongue. 'Oh sang pembicara aku hanya bosan'kata Ular tersebut. Harrieta pun memilih membeli ular tersebut. Harrieta memberikan nama Ekhdina mengambil dari mitologi yunani ibu dari segala monster. Yang unik dari Ekhdina, ketika ia melingkar dipergelangan tangan Harrieta, Ular itu berubah menjadi gelang. "Itu ular yang unik"kata Draco. Draco sendiri memilih burung hantu berwarna hitam dan menamainya Eriol. "Hmm, kau berharap aku mendapatkan Hedwig?"kata Harrieta.

"Bukan harapan, Sirius membelikanmu"balas Draco. Ayah baptisnya Sirius Black membelikanya burung hantu salju. Harrieta membelai burung hantu tersebut. Ia benar - benar merindukan Hedwig. "Cubs, Ini untuk mu dan Hermione. Kalian bisa mengirimkan surat dengannya"kata Sirius.

"Hedwig"kata Harrieta memberikan nama.

Timeskip,

Pengalaman Harrieta berangkat ke Hogwarts sungguh berbeda. Di kehdupan ini, Harrieta diantar oleh Sirius dan Remus yang berpesan agar mereka menjaga diri mereka dan mengirim kabar. Narcissa dan Andromeda mencium pipi mereka. Harrieta dan Hermione bahkan memeluk Narcissa dan Andromeda.

Harrieta juga tidak duduk sendiri yang kemudian ditemani oleh Draco. Ia duduk bersama Royal courtnya. Hermione membagikan dua buku jurnal berwarna hitam dan biru. Ia menjelaskan jurnal ini telah diberi mantra komunikasi. Jurnal Biru untuk berkomunikasi dengan Harrieta secara pribadi dan Jurnal hitam untuk komukasi per kelompok. Harrieta tersenyum tipis. Begitu Hermione mendapatkan tongkatnya Harrieta memberikan tugas pada Hermione yang langsung diterima oleh gadis itu dengan senang hati.

Pintu Kopertamen mereka terbuka, sesosok yang dikenali oleh Harrieta berdiri disana dengan rambut merahnya. "pengkhianat"kata Ron. Ia kemudian memeulai ceramahnya mengenai dark wizard. 'Dia old soul'kata Draco melalui pikiran mereka. Harrieta mengangguk. Blaise dan Draco melemparkan mantra kutukan bisul pada Ron yang segera keluar dari kopartemen mereka. 'Ron juga memiliki akan menarik'kata Harrieta pada Drcao dikepalanya.

Pintu Kopartemen kembali terbuka kali ini. Kembar Weasley yang menyapa mereka dan memberikan ucapan selamat karena berhasil melancarkan kutukan pada adik mereka. Harrieta tersenyum membuat royal court kembali relax. Fred dan George kagum dengan aura sihir Harrieta. Harrieta mengajak mereka bergabung. Harrieta hanya menyamarkan kekuatan sihirnya, membiarkan hanya royal courtnya yang bisa merasakan sihirnya. Hermione pun memberikan empat jurnal mereka. Harrieta mengizinkan mereka untuk bergabung dalam royal courtnya. Harrieta memandang Neville. Neville mengerti arti pandangan Harrieta.

Harrieta meminta Neville dan Kembar Weasley saling bantu membantu. Dengan perlindungan kembar Weasley, Harrieta bisa tenang akan keselamatan Neville di Gryffindor. Ia sendiri memiliki to do list yang harus ia lakukan malam ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorting

Jika ada hal yang tidak berubah adalah Harrieta selalu jatuh cinta pada Hogwarts saat malam hari. Castle sihir itu selalu indah. 'Tidak yang berubah dari Hogwarts'kata Draco dalam pikirannya dan Harrieta. Gadis itu mengangguk. Harrieta membantu Harmione merapikan seragamnya. "kau sudah membawa jurnal Ravenclaw, dear?"tanya Harrieta. Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di lain pihak, Draco juga membantu Blaise dan Neville. Ia sangat menikmati role barunya. Pewaris Malfoy itu sempat menanyakan pada Harrieta, dia menganggap apa royal courtnya, pengikut atau aset. Di masa lalu, ia melihat bagaimana pangeran kegelapan memperlakukan bawahannya, pelahap mautnya. Dengan adanya royal court dibawah Harrieta akankah Harrieta akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pangeran kegelapan. Jika pun benar sudah pasti Draco akan menutup mata akan hal itu. Draco masih ingat jawaban Harrieta saat itu. Harrieta memposisikan dirinya sebagai ibu bagi royal courtnya. Ia akan membimbing dan melindungi anak - anaknya. Jawaban Harrieta membuat Draco memposisikan dirinya sebagai figure seorang ayah bagi mereka. Draco membetulkan dasi Neville sambil memberikan dukungan."Jangan takut kita hanya harus memakai topi yang akan menyortir dimana pun kita di tempatkan. Aku dan Harrieta akan selalu bangga pada kalian"kata Draco. Neville dan Blaise tersenyum dan kembali bergabung dengan Harrieta dan Hermione.

Tak banyak berubah dari aula besar, kursi kayu dan topi seleksi sudah di persiapkan. Professor McGonnagall mempersiapkan daftar panjang nama siswa maupun siswi. Harrieta mengawasi meja guru,tentu saja Quirell ada disana dan Lord Voldermort juga berada di belakang kepalanya. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Dumbledore tidak merasakannya.

"Bones,Susan"panggil Professor McGonagall. Harrieta memperhatikan Susan yang tampak takut - takut duduk di kursi kayu tersebut. "Ah Lady Hufflepuff, selamat datang."kata Topi seleksi. Harrieta menyeringai melihat reaksi Dumbledore yang berusaha menahan rasa terkejutnya. "Hufflepuff" kata Topi seleksi. Susan menarik nafas lega. Nymphdora Tonks memberikan pelukan hangat pada gadis itu.

"Longbottom,Neville"panggil kepala asrama Gryffindor tersebut. Neville dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan maju dan duduk di kursi kayu. "Selamat datang Lord Gryffindor"kata Topi seleksi. Harrieta tersenyum, ia tidak memprediksikan ini. Ia bisa mendengar topi seleksi memilih Neville di Gryffindor. Harrieta melempar senyuman penuh arti ke kembar Weasley. Fred yang menyadari itu mengedipkan matanya tanda ia mengerti. Mereka akan menjadi Lord Gryffindor mereka.

"Malfoy,Draco"panggil Proffessor McGonagall. Draco pun berjalan menuju kursi kayu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Topi seleksi cepat memilih Slytherin sebagai asramanya.

"Potter, Harrieta"panggil guru Transfugrasi itu. Harrieta berjalan pun maju. Suasana di aula besar menjadi sangat hening. "Lady Slytherin"kata Topi Seleksi membuat sebagian besar siswa - siswi dan guru diruangan itu terkejut. Draco menyeringai. Harrieta tersenyum tanpa beban. "Slytherin"kata Topi Seleksi. Harrieta pun bergabung dengan Draco di meja asrama Slytherin.

"Potter, Hermione"panggil Proffesor McGonagall. Gadis yang memiliki marga Potter itu pun maju. "Lady Ravenclaw"kata Topi Seleksi. Lady Grey hantu asrama Ravenclaw pun mengangguk. Topi Seleksi pun memasukkan Hermione ke asrama Ravenclaw.

"Zabini,Blaise"panggil Proffessor McGonagall tersebut. Sama seperti Draco, Topi seleksi dengan cepat memilih Slytherin untuk Zabini. Harrieta dan Draco pun bertepuk tangan dengan siswa siswi asrama Slytherin lainnya.

Severus Snape memperhatikan anak - anaknya dari meja guru. Ia seorang mantan pelahap maut juga mata - mata bagi Alliance. Master ramuan itu sudah tidak mempercayai Dumbledore semenjak ia dan Lupin menemukan Harrieta dan Hermione. Mengenai Harrieta, ia tahu gadis itu akan menjadi penyihir hebat ke depannya.

Seusai jamuan makan malam dan seusai Professor Snape memberikan salam pada mereka. Hal yang diprediksikan Harrieta terjadi. Harrieta duduk dikursi berlengan bagai seorang ratu sementara Draco dan Blaise berdiri mengapitnya bagai seorang penjaga, Harrieta menyeringai melepaskan sihirnya dan menyebabkan beberapa siswa tahun ketujuh yang mencoba membullynya patah tulang.

Di lain pihak, baik Draco dan Blaise menyadari ada beberapa siswa siswi tahun pertama yang melihat Harrieta dengan pandangan penuh takjub. Blaise dan Draco menyeringai. Theodore Nott Jr dan Daphne Greengrass memandang Harrieta dan sihirnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Dari pandangan tersebut, Draco tahu anggota Royal Court akan bertambah. Yang bisa dipastikan setelah kejadian malam ini tidak ada yang bisa mempertanyakan posisi Harrieta sebagai Lady Slytherin lagi. 'Aku rasa aku akan mengunjungi basilik setelah ini'pikir Harrieta yang ia yakin Draco juga bisa mendengarnya juga.

Hermione juga mendapat perlawanan yang sama dengan Harrieta. Untungnya kakak perempuannya itu menyuruhnya membawa jurnal milik Rowena Ravenclaw serta Lady Grey juga membantu Hermione sehingga tidak ada yang menganggunya. Padma mengulurkan tangan pertemanan padanya.

Di Gryffindor, yang menentang Neville hanyalah Ron dan Seamus. Neville berusaha mengabaikan mereka dan membuat catatan diri untuk menuliskan ini di jurnal mereka. Ia mengamati tiga orang yang cukup menarik, Lavender Brown,Parvati dan Percy Weasley. Neville menuliskan kejadian di jurnal mereka.

Harrieta,Ekdhina dan Draco sedang berada di kamar rahasia saat Neville menuliskan kejadian yang terjadi di asrama Gryffindor. Harrieta membelai lembut basilik yang memiliki nama Althea tersebut. Althea senang Harrieta mengunjunginya, ia bahkan berjanji akan melindung Harrieta dan anak - anaknya. Ia juga senang dengan kehadiran Ekdhina.

Kembar Weasley menulis dalam jurnal mereka. Mereka telas menyiapkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk Adik tersayang mereka dan untuk Seamus esok hari. "Aku bersyukur, kembar Weasley berada dipihak mereka"kata Draco. "Mereka berbakat, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau besok Dragon. Itu akan menjadi pembuktian mereka bagi royal court yang lain"kata Harrieta.


	7. Chapter 7

Twins Pranks

A/n: ayo siapa yang bakalan gabung ama Royal courtnya Harrieta.

Lavender Brown tertarik pada Neville Longbottom. Ah tidak, ia lebih tertarik pada teman - teman yang dimiliki pewaris Longbottom tersebut. Ia sudah memperhatikan mereka dari kereta. Gadis yang bernama Harrieta menarik perhatiannya juga Pewaris Malfoy. Mereka berdua seperti memiliki kharisma sendiri. Ia bisa melihat pandangan dari perkumpulan mereka penuh dengan memuja untuk pewaris Potter tersebut.

Saat malam mereka untuk pertama kalinya menempati asrama Gryffindor. Pewaris Longbottom bersikap tenang meskipun Ron Weasley dan Seamus Finnigan. Keidiotan kedua orang itu di atas rata - rata menurut Lavender. Menyerang langsung Lord Gryffindor setelah topi seleksi menobatkan sang Lord Gryffindor. Untungnya Fred dan George segera mengirimkan Stinging Hex pada adik mereka tersebut.

Alasan Neville tetap tenang dibawah serangan Ron adalah Harrieta dan Draco. Mereka berdua membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang penuh percaya diri tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Jika Ron sedikit saja menyinggung Lady dan Lordnya, Neville tak akan segan - segan mematahkan tulang Weasel tersebut.

Meskipun Neville berniat mendiamkan, tapi kembar Weasley tidak mau melepaskan adik mereka. Mereka meminta izin pada Harrieta untuk melakukan sesuatu pada adik mereka sendiri yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Harrieta lewat jurnal mereka, bahkan Tonks akan membantu. Harrieta melalui jurnalnya meminta Tonk untuk mengawasi Bones.

Saat kembar Weasley plus Tonks berniat, tak ada yang mustahil. Fred mengubah rambut Ron menjadi warna pelangi dan Seamus menjadi berwarna hijau, membuat seisi Aula besar tertawa. Harrieta menyeringai. Tak sampai disitu, George mengkopi diary milik Ron sebanyak -banyaknya dan menyebarkan ke sekolah dengan anonim. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang mengirimkan kopi diary itu ke orang tua mereka. Karena isinya sangat menganggu. Terutama yang ia tuliskan mengenai Potter bersaudara bagaimana ia tahu baik Hermione dan Harrieta menginginkannya di temapat tidur dan bagaimana ia mengetahui bahwa Hermione adalah seorang mudblood.

Harrieta menyeringai tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menghina Hermione. Oleh karena itu, ia dan royal courtnya menyudutkan Ron, bertindak sebagai kakak yang sangat tersinggung Harrieta memberikan ancaman untuk tidak mendekati Hermione lagi. Secara Pribadi, Draco menambahkan kutukan eat slug yang pernah dilontarkan Ron di tahun keduanya untuk Malfoy, namun berbalik arah mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Royal Courtnya, berkumpul di ruangan kebutuhan. "Itu tadi sangat hebat Weasley"puji Draco yang disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

"anything for our lady"kata kembar Weasley bersamaan.

"Fred, berikan aku peta Marauder"kata Harrieta tiba - tiba.

"Darimana kau tahu peta itu ada bersama kami?"tanya George.

"Ayahku dan teman - temannya yang membuat peta itu. Sebagai pewarisnya, tentu saja aku tahu dimana peta itu"kata Harrieta sedikit berbohong.

Fred pun menyerahkan perkamen kuno pada Harrieta. Harrieta mengetuk perkamen itu dan mengucapkan kata sandi yang memunculkan seluruh peta Hogwarts. Harrieta tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Draco pun mengenalkan mereka pada Theodore Nott dan Daphne Greengrass yang sudah bergabung dengan Royal Court Daphne bergabung, Harrieta mendapatkan jaringan gosip di asrama Slytherin.

Neville pun muncul bersama Lavender yang juga ingin bergabung. "Nona Brown, katakan padaku jika kami membiarkanmu bergabung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Harrieta. Ia belum melepaskan aura sihirnya. Untuk saat ini sihirnya hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Royal Courtnya.

"Informasi, aku bisa menjadi jaringan informasimu di asrama Gryffindor. Aku tahu kau telah memiliki nona Greengrass sebagai jaringan informasimu. Tapi kau belum memiliki jaringan di Gryffindor"kata Lavender penuh percaya diri. Draco tersenyum. Jika Harrieta juga merekrut Lisa Turpin di Ravenclaw dan Ernie Macmilan di Hufflepuff. Harrieta akan memiliki koneksi informasi dan bisa mengaturnya. Dengan itu, Lavender pun tergabung.


	8. Chapter 8

Batu Bertuah

Professor McGonagall merasa kagum pada tiga murid Hogwarts tahun pertama. Potter bersaudara dan Draco Malfoy. Tanpa diragukan mereka telah menerima pelajaran sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts. Rasa terkejutnya tak sampai disitu. Ia memanggil ketiga murid tersebut dan meminta mereka mengikuti OWL. Mereka dengan mengejutkan bisa lulus dengan nilai O di seluruh pelajaran. Ketika Minerva menanyakan ini pada Harrieta. Gadis itu hanya menjawab. Perpustakaan keluarga Milik Black dan Malfoy sangat membantu. Minerva sendiri juga menanyakan ini pada Snape. Yang dijawab sangat ambigu oleh sang ahli ramuan. Melihat Harrieta dan Draco membangkitkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Mereka berdua terlalu dewasa untuk anak berumur sebelas tahun. Ia mendengar tentang Alliance dan semuanya baik. Saat Yule nanti ia berniat untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Harrieta tengah duduk di Slytherin Common Room. Ditangannya terdapat batu berwarna merah. Ya ia telah mendapatkan batu bertuah. Saat kau memiliki ingatan masa lalu dan bantuan dari Hogwarts sendiri, ia mudah melewati tantangan yang di siapkan. Quirel sendiri tidak tahu batu ini telah ada ditangannya.

"Harrieta itu batu apa?"tanya Daphne dengan wajah datarnya. Harrieta hanya menyeringai. "Ini batu bertuah, dan Voldermort menginginkan batu ini"jawab Harrieta.

"Kenapa pangeran kegelapan ingin batu ini?"kali ini Blaise yang bertanya.

"Ia takut pada kematian"kali ini Draco yang menjawab. Harrieta tersenyum. "Bukankah ia pureblood?"tanya Daphne lagi.

"Ia halfblood. Ibunya penyihir yang hampir menjadi squib merupakan keturunan Salazar menggunakan Amortentia untuk memikat Tom Riddle Senior yang adalah Muggle"jawab Harrieta. Kali ini Draco pun ikut terkejut. Harrieta memang tidak pernah memberitahukan masa lalu Riddle pada siapa pun, karena itu memang bukan urusannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan batu itu?"tanya Draco. "Menghancurkannya"jawab Harrieta santai "Batu ini hanya akan menambah masalah"

Time skip

Sejak dari kehidupan pertamanya, menara astronomi selalu menjadi tempat istimewa baginya, sedangkan untuk Drcao tempat ini mengingatkannya akan dosanya. Harriet membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya. "Professor Quirel, selamat malam"kata Harrieta tanpa berbalik. "Haruskah aku juga menyapamu Tom?"

"Harrieta Potter, seharusnya aku tahu"kata Voldermort yang menempel dibelakang Quirell. "Kau memiliki batu bertuah bukan"

Harrieta menyeringai. "Ya aku memilikinya dan akan menghancurkan"jawab Harrieta.

"Berikan padaku"tuntut Voldermort.

"Batu itu tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau ingin kan Tom"kata Harrieta "Aku bisa memberitahu ritual untuk mendapatkan tubuhmu kembali, dengan satu Syarat"

"Katakan"balas Voldermort.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh orang - orang yang ku sayangi"kata Harrieta.

"Harus ku akui, aku terlalu berlebihan membuat Hocrux hingga aku menyimpang dari rencanaku. Kau mendapatkan janjiku. Tapi aku memiliki syaratku sendiri mengingat kau adalah Lady Slytherin. Aku ingin mengadopsimu serta jangan pernah menganggu rencana ku dengan Dumbledore."kata Voldermort.

Harrieta menyeringai. "Bisa ku lihat kita memiliki musuh yang sama"kata Voldermort.

"Deal"balas Harrieta. Ia pun memberikan kertas berisikan daftar bahan - bahan Ritual dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

Harrieta membutuhkan Voldermort untuk melawan Dumbledore. Ia bisa mengalahkannya nanti jika Tom menunjukkan tanda kesintingan.


	9. Chapter 9

Her true plan

"Apa kau sudah gila?"teriak Draco ruang kebutuhan saat Harrieta menceritakan tentang pengeran kegelapan mengadopsinya. "Kau tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?". Harrieta tersenyum. "Sudah selesai marah - marahnya"kata Harrieta.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Potter"kata Draco.

"Kita masih akan berburu Hocrux"kata Harrieta membuat Draco bingung. "Draco, kau pikir kita akan menang melawan Dumbledore dan Riddle sendirian. Saat ini Dumbledore fokus pada pionnya yang diluar kendalinya. Aku butuh Riddle untuk mengalihkan fokusnya tetapi kita juga akan menghancurkan pangeran kegelapan dari dalam"jelas Harrieta.

"Pangeran kegelapan tidak akan percaya padamu"balas Draco.

"Memang dengan mengadopsiku ia mengikatku sekaligus memberikan kita perlindungan dari pelahap mautnya. Neville akan meneruskan mencari Hocrux, kita akan menyisakan Nagini. Terlebih keluarga Malfoy dikenal sebagai pengikut setianya bukan. Fakta aku gadis yang bertahan hidup dan kau yang pewaris Malfoy yang memiliki kontrak pernikahan akan membuatnya mempercayaiku"kata Harrieta dengan penuh perhitungan.

Draco menghela nafas Harrieta memainkan rencana yang efektif namun berbahaya. Seperti yang Harrieta bilang, kita tidak bisa melawan dua kubu sendirian. Dengan pihak Dumbledore dan Voldermort sama - sama menghunuskan pedang, tidak ada yang menyadari adanya kelompok ketiga yang bekerja secara diam - diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Weasel?"tanya Draco, Ya Ron akan menjadi kendala.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengirimkan dia ke Azkaban atau setidaknya di keluarkan dari sekolah sekaligus merekrut keluarga Weasley minus Molly, tapi aku harus melakukan itu tahun depan."kata Harrieta."kita bisa menikmati sisa tahun ini kecuali kita masih ada masalah dengan Smith dan Bones"

"Aku sudah meminta Tonks untuk memberitahu kita ketika Smith mulai membully Bones"kata Draco.

"Kau memiliki rencana? Sepertinya aku akan menonton saja"balas Harrieta.

Keesokan harinya, secara sembunyi - sembunyi, Royal Court membayangi Susan dan Tonks. Selalu ada anggota mereka yang berada di sekitar mereka. Dari informasi yang diberitahu oleh Lavender, ada kemungkinan Ron yang menghasut Smith. Untuk kali ini ia membiarkan Draco yang bertindak.

Harrieta,Hermione dan Draco dengan Blaise dan Daphne berada disekitar mereka sedang membahas mantra Patronus saat Zacharia Smith kembali membully Susan.

Harrieta dan Draco pun menghampiri mereka. "Smith, aku tidak menyangka kau berani membully salah satu pewaris Hogwarts di depan lukisan Helga sendiri"kata Draco. Helga hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku keturunan langsung dari Hufflepuff"kata Zacharia Smith.

"Hmph, Jika kau adalah keturunanku. Aku sangat kecewa"jawab Lukisan Helga membuat Harrieta tertawa.

"Itu benar,Smith lebih baik kau jangan menganggu Nona Bones lagi atau kau ingin aku mematahkan kakimu"kata Draco yang membiarkan sihirnya keluar membuat Zacharia Smith pergi dari situ. Harrieta tersenyum membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kakakku dan Malfoy hanya benci orang yang suka membully. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan"kata Hermione menjawab tatapan ketakutan di sekitar mereka. Harrieta menyadari Kumbang Steeker di dekat mereka dan membiarkan sihirnya keluar dengan lembut, membiarkan Rita terhanyut dalam sihir tentu saja ia berniat menangkap Rita tapi tidak sekarang, Harrieta ingin Rita melihat image yang dibangun olehnya dan Draco

Tidak ada kejadian yang berarti, semua berjalan dengan damai tanpa batu bertuah dan Quirell. Di akhir tahun ajaran baru, Susan Bones menggantikan tugas Dora mengawasi Hufflepuff, sementara Dora mengikuti ujian masuk dan menjadi mata dan telinga Harrieta di kementerian. Amelia Bones dan Professor McGonagall pun bergabung dengan Alliance.

Di Akhir tahun pula, Dumbledore membuat tindakan yang membuat reputasinya memburuk. Menghilang batu bertuah, membuat Dumbledore menggeledah empat asrama, dimulai dari Slytherin. Membuat para anggota asrama itu mengirim surat pada orang tua mereka. Lucius sebagai anggota dewan sekolah pun datang dan meminta pertanggung jawaban Dumbledore mengapa benda berbahaya itu di simpan di sekolah. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika kepala sekolah akan menerima banyak Howler.


	10. Summer

Sirius hanya memandang dua putri baptisnya yang tengah membaca buku mengenai ramuan dan mantra di perpustakaan Black dengan pandangan hampa. Sirius sudah merencanakan agar liburan musim panas mereka menyenangkan, tetapi Harrieta dan Hermione sudah memasuki mode belajar. Baik Harrieta dan Hermione sama - sama mengatakan ingin mengerjakan PR mereka sebelum bersenang - senang. Lupin hanya bisa mengelus pundak Sirius dan mengatakan untuk membiarkan mereka.

Sebenarnya selain mengerjakan PR, Harrieta juga mencari tahu tentang efek penyembuhan pada kutukan Crutacius. Ia ingin menyembuhkan kedua orang tua Neville. Harrieta juga secara pribadi mengirim surat pada Riddle menuntut cerita yang sebenarnya siapa yang menyiksa pasangan Longbottom.

Tom Riddle sendiri hanya bisa berspekulasi dalam suratnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti kakak beradik Lestrange penggemar kutukan Crutacius. Untuk Bellatrix ia hanya bisa mengira - ngira. Di suratnya Tom juga meminta pada Harrieta agar jika bertemu dengan Bellatrix jangan membunuhnya,ia meminta untuk mengembalikan Bellatrix.

Selama masa musim panas, Draco sering datang ke Grimmauld place bersama Blaise. Harrieta juga memberitahu bahwa Rita Stekeer sering mengubah dirinya menjadi Kumbang. Draco tersenyum, mengetahui fakta itu. Ia tahu ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Harrieta belum menangkap Rita.

Di pertengahan musim panas, Kembar Weasley dan Percy datang ke Grimmauld Place dengan wajah stress. Mereka bertiga meminta bantuan pada Harrieta. Harrieta dan Hermione memasang mantra peredam suara di perpustakaan Black. Si kembar menceritakaan bahwa Percy dan Ginny mendengar pembicaraan ibu mereka dan Ron. Yang menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Hermione dan Neville dengan menggunakan Love Potion juga menggunakan ramuan imperius untuk mengontrol Ginny. Yang lebih jelas lagi Ron yang mengusulkan semua itu. Harrieta perlu tahu posisi Molly. "Aku akan mengunjungi the Burrow secara pribadi besok"kata Harrieta,

"Miss Potter apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"Tanya Percy meragukan Harrieta.

"Just wait and Mr Weasley"jawab Harrieta dengan senyuman penuh arti. Malam harinya Harrieta menulis jurnal pada Draco tentang kejadian hari ini. Entah mengapa tidak mendapat balasan, malah Draco berapprate dihadapannya. "Weasel itu benar - benar menyebalkan. Tak bisa kita melakukan sesuatu"kata Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya. Harrieta membelai rambutnya lembut. "Tanpa bukti? tidak"balas Harrieta.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya"kata Draco.

"Mengulang tahun kedua. Tahun kedua benar - benar menyebalkan. Dobby memantrai tembok peron hingga aku tidak bisa masuk, belum lagi Lockhart. Ah kita masih harus menghadapi artis menyebalkan itu"keluh Harrieta membuat Draco tertawa.

"Akhirnya Harrieta yang ku kenal kembali. Selama ini kau terlalu focus dengan topengmu love"kata Draco. Harrieta mengelembungkan kedua pipinya. "Ngomong - ngomong kesialanmu di tahun kedua, Dobby yang melakukannya ?"Tanya Draco yang di iyakan oleh Harrieta. Harrieta menyadari ekspresi Draco ketika mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Terinpirasi?"Tanya Harrieta.

"Very"jawab Draco. Ia pun mencium kening pengantinnya sebelum berapprate kembali ke manornya. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap Draco jarang menggunakan appratenya meskipun sihirnya telah mumpuni.

The Burrow masih sama seperti yang ada di ingatannya. Fred dan George sudah menunggu mereka bersama dengan Ginny. Harrieta tersenyum. Ia tahu di masa lalu Ginny dibawah ramuan compulsion yang dibuat Molly. "Kau yang akan membantuku?"Tanya Ginny. Harrieta tersenyum. "Aku perlu melihat apa yang terjadi ok?"kata Harrieta.

"Ibu ada di dapur bersama ayah dan Ron. "kata George. Harrieta menutup matanya membiarkan sihirnya menyebar secara halus. Sihirnya akan menyebar dari bawah Tanah hingga ia bisa menscan wizard atau witch. "Imperius dan ramuan compulsion"kata Harrieta mengeluarkan kantong gallonnya. "Aku ingin kalian melakukan seuatu. dapatkan tiga tetes darah orang tua kalian dan pergilah ke Gringrotts minta para goblin untuk melakukan test,berikan hasilnya langsung padaku dan jangan beri tahukan ini pada siapa pun"kata Harrieta yang disanggupi oleh kembar Weasley dan Ginny.


	11. Starting Year Two

A/N: kalo bicara pairing sebenarnya author lebih memilih pair yang ada kemungkinan angst dan crack. karena author anti main stream hehehe. buat pair Harry Potter. Ship author adalah Drarry in any form, Harry x Lucius in time travel form, Harry x Daphne .. author gak nulis same gender love bukan berarti Author Homophob ya. author gak bisa nulisnya sama kayak author gak bisa nulis lemon/smut ... ada yang mau ditanyain?

Untuk tahun ini, Harrieta dan Draco enggan ikut berbelanja sebenarnya. Enggan bertemu dengan Lockhart. Jadi Harrieta dan Draco berusaha sejauh mungkin dari took buku. Mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memakan es krim di Florean. "Tahun ini apa kau ingin masuk tim quindditch?"Tanya Draco.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri?"Tanya Harrieta balas bertanya.

"Aku ingin mencoba posisi Chaser"jawab Draco.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan try out. Aku akan mencoba posisi Seeker"balas Harrieta.

"Kau hebat di posisi itu"kata Draco menghabiskan es krimnya. Fred dan George menhampiri mereka.Raut wajah mereka terlihat mendung. Mereka menyerahkan hasil test Arthur dan Molly pada Harrieta. Harrieta membaca hasil tersebut. Semuanya sesuai dengan perkiraan Harrieta, ia hanya saja tak menyangka Dumbledore mengkontrol Molly dengan kutukan imperius dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Harrieta menyerahkan hasil itu pada Draco. Harrieta menlontarkan non verbal mantra pelengkap tanpa tongkat.

"Worse"Gumam Draco.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun pada Mrs Molly. Kutukan Imperius sekuat dan selama itu sudah pasti akan mengagalkan system saraf. Jika kita sembarangan melepaskan kutukan imperius"kata Harrieta membuat raut wajah kembar semakin mendung. "Bukan berarti tidak bisa. Harrieta sedang mencari ramuan yang bisa menyembuhkan saraf otak. Untuk Ramuan Compulsion, aku punya penawarnya. Hanya saja bisa beritahu ayah kalian untuk pura - pura masih dalam ramuan tersebut? kita tidak Dumbledore focus pada royal court"kata Draco.

Baik Fred dan George mengangguk setuju. "Saat ini, Hermione dan Draco akan memasok penawar love potion untuk Ginny. Ginny masih dibawah umur dan Weasley tidak tergabung dalam alliance saat ini. Ini yang bisa aku janjikan. Adik kalian akan aman tahun depan"kata Harrieta.

Seusai itu,Fred dan George pamit. Harrieta menghela nafas. "Tahun ini akan merepotkan"kata Harrieta mengabaikan artikel Rita tentang Romansa sang gadis bertahan hidup dengan pewaris Malfoy. "Sejauh mana dengan ramuan yang kau ciptakan?"Tanya Draco.

"Mengumpulkan bahan - bahan, langka"jawab Harrieta.

Time skip

Seperti biasa, peron 9 3/4 sangat ramai.Sirius dan Remus mengingatkan Harrieta dan Hermione menulis surat.Sirius hamper menangis saat Hermione memanggilnya ayah. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Remus kala Harrieta memanggilnya papa.

Mereka pun mencari kopertemen. Harrieta duduk disebelah Draco sementara Blaise duduk dengan nyaman disebelah Hermione. Theodore Nott dan Daphne bergabung dengan mereka. Harrieta memberikan selamat pada Theo dan Daphne karena pada musim panas kemarin Greengrass dan Nott bergabung dengan alliance. Lavender Brown kini membuka kopertemen mereka. "Flash News, para Gryffindor tidak bisa menemukan Ron Weasley"kata Lavender.

"Ia akan bergabung dengan kita saat makan malam"jawab Draco dengan seringainya. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Lavender"kata Harrieta.

Benar saja, Ron bergabung dengan mereka saat makan malam setelah mengendarai mobil ford terbang dan melanggar Status kerahasiaan setelah muggle melihat mobil terbang. Draco hanya menyeringai. "Benar - benar sangat terinpirasi"bisik Harrieta.

"Dobby penggemar beratmu"kata Draco.

Tentu saja, seperti di masa lalu. Ron bebas karena Dumbledore . apa yang bisa diharapkan. Harrieta tahu mengeluarkan Ron dari Hogwarts tidak mungkin selama Dumbledore menjadi kepala sekolah. Mereka hanya bisa membuat Ron diskors.


	12. Little Storm

Tidak ada yang berarti mengawali tahun kedua mereka kecuali Professor Lockhart yang dangat tidak kompeten mengajar membuat Harrieta dan Draco membuat kelompok belajar sendiri yang terdiri dari berbagai siswa asrama dan tingkat. Professor McGonagall dan Professor pun dengan senang hati mengawasi kegiatan mereka.

Harrieta dan Draco sedang ada di pojok ruang perpustakaan. "Harrieta, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?"kata Hermione. Harrieta pun menutup buku yang ia baca. "Ada apa?"Tanya Harrieta. Hermione menarik nafasnya dan mulai menceritakan kecurigaannya terhadap kakak angkatnya. Harrieta sadar suatu saat Hermione akan menyadari siapa sesungguhnya ia dan Draco, saat moment itu tiba. Harrieta hanya akan memberitahukan kebenaran pada Hermione.

"Apa yang kau curigai benar Hermione. Aku dan Draco lebih tepatnya jiwa kami berdua pernah melewati timeline yang sangat berbeda dengan timeline yang kita jalani sekarang"kata Harrieta

"Seberapa jauh perbedaannya?"Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Well.."kali ini Draco yang menjelaskan dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal kehidupan mereka di masa lalu hingga bagaimana mereka sampai disini. Hermione memeluk kedua sejoli itu. Sejak awal ia tahu ada yang berbeda dengan Harrieta dan Draco. Ia juga menangis saat Harrieta menceritakan pernikahan mereka yang berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Sejak awal Harrieta menyayanginya. Karena tanpa diragukan lagi, Hermione akan selalu membantu kakak angkatnya itu tanpa syarat. Harrieta dan Draco tidak akan dipisahkan lagi ataupun tidak ada dalang yang akan mengatur kehidupan mereka. Harrieta dan Hermione sama - sama menangis dan menyenderkan kepala mereka di pundak Draco.

Pasca kejadian itu, Hermione mulai ikut kakaknya mengawasi royal court. Harrieta memberitahunya soal kondisi keluarga Weasley dan penelitiannya mengenai penyembuhan otak akibat mantra. Harrieta sendiri mulai belajar Legilimens dan Occlumency dari Severus dan Lucius. Draco mulai mencari tahu tentang ramuan dari riset yang dilakukan Harrieta. Hermione sendiri mencari tahu lewat sejarah pasien yang berhasil disembuhkan. Mata Harrieta selalu mengawasi meja Gryffindor untuk memperhatikan jika Love Potion sudah di gunakan.

Benar saja, Ginny terlihat terobsesi dan mengikuti kemana pun Neville pergi. Draco secara diam - diam memberikan penawar Love Potion pada kembar. Yang jadi masalah, mereka tidak mengetahui takaran Love Potion yang digunakan. Mereka hanya bisa memberikan Ginny penawar jika ia terpengaruh Love Potion. Setiap Ginny tersadar dari pengaruh ramuan cinta , ia akan menangis.Harrieta tahu jika begini terus otak Ginny akan mengalami masalah. Harrieta pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat rencananya, well Draco akan mengamuk padanya jika ia menceritakan rencananya, tapi ia bisa membuat Ron diskors selama satu tahun.

Harrieta,Hermione dan Neville baru saja menyelesaikan kelas sejarah sihir dan sedang asik menyapa lukisan pendiri Hogwarts. Mereka tertawa mendengar pertengkaran antara Salazar dan Godric yang tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Tawa Harrieta terhenti begitu, Hermione dan Neville menyadari ada kilatan mantra yang menghantam bagian belakang kepala Harrieta menyebabkan gadis itu jatuh seketika dan menciptakan genangan darah yang keluar dari kepala Harrieta. Neville langsung merapalkan mantra ikat tubuh pada Ron merapalkan mantra tersebut untuk Harrieta. Hermione langsung berlutut dan berteriak memanggil nama Harrieta membuat banyak siswa berkumpul. Percy langsung mengambil insiatif membawa Harrieta ke hospital wings yang diikuti oleh Hermione.

Neville membawa Ron ke kantor kepala asrama Gryffindor. Ia juga memberi tanda pada Lavender untuk mencari Draco. Professor Snape sedang membuat ramuan bersama Draco ketika Lavender membuka pintu kelas ramuan. "Maaf Professor tapi Ron Weasley melemparkan kutukan pada Harrieta yang menyebabkannya terluka parah."kata Lavender. Draco pun langsung berlari menuju Hospital Wings. "Miss Brown, lewat jaringan Floo kau hubungi Grimmauld place beritahu mereka kejadian ini"kata Severus.


	13. Anger Of Dragin

Draco berlari menuju hospital wings, ia tahu Ron akan bertindak tapi tak secepat ini dan tidak di saat ia dan Harrieta ada ditempat berbeda. Ketika Draco membuka pintu hospital wing, ia bisa mendengar amarah Hermione pada kepala sekolah. "Dengan segala hormat, kepala sekolah apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa memberitahu wali kami tentang Harrieta. itu melanggar peraturan"kata Hermione.

"lebih baik kita tenang. Kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi"kata Dumbledore.

"Yang terjadi adalah Ronald Weasley menyerang kakakku dengan mantra di saat ia lengah dan kau tidak mengizinkanku menghubungi kedua wali kami"kata Hermione.

Tampaknya Dumbledore berusaha menutupi kejadian ini. "Hermione tenang"kata Draco dengan nada setenang mungkin menahan amarah yang akan meledak. Hermione melihat Draco, seragamnya penuh dengan darah Harrieta. "Draco terlalu banyak darah."kata Hermione.

"Lebih baik kau berganti pakaian dulu. Brown sudah menhubungi Grimmould place"kata Severus yang kemudian berjalan menuju tempat madam Pomfrey mengerjakan Harrieta. "Poppy bagaimana keadaan nona Potter?"Tanya Severus .

"Buruk Sev, aku berhasil menutup sebagian luka di kepalanya. tapi ada satu titik luka yang tidak mau menutup. Selama kita tidak tahu mantra apa yang mengenainya lukanya takkan tertutup. Aku juga butuh ramuan penambah darah Sev. Ia kehilangan banyak darah"jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Bagaimana Keadaan Harrieta?"Tanya Draco.

"Buruk"jawab Severus. Mendengar itu otak Draco langsung merencanakan sesuatu untuk Ron Weasley. Tidak ada yang bisa melukai Harrieta dan bebas dengan selamat. Pintu Hospital wing kembali terbuka menampilkan keluarga Malfoy,Nyonya Longbottom,Remus Lupin,Sirius Black, Theodore Nott Senior dan beberapa auror yang langsung ditugaskan untuk menuju ruang kepala asrama Gryffindor dimana Neville menyerahkan memorinya untuk diselidiki.

"Moony,"kata Hermione yang sudah berganti kemeja. Ia memeluk Remus. Sirius langsung melihat keadaan Harrieta. Draco menemui ayahnya yang langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi."Aku sedang membuat ramuan bersama saat nona Brown masuk ke kelas ramuan dan memberitahu bahwa Ron menyerang Harrieta. Aku langsung berlari kemari dan saat aku membuka pintu tampaknya kepala sekolah berusaha menghentikan Hermione untuk memberitahu Lupin dan Black"jelas Draco.

"Albus berusaha menutupi ini"kata Agusta.

"Old Man apa maksud dengan Harrieta baik - baik saja? ia kehilangan banyak darah. Daripada kau disini berusaha menutupi kejahatan Weasel lebih baik kau mencari mantra apa yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang putriku"teriak Sirius.

Molly Weasley memasuki hospital wing dengan keluhannya . Ia menuduh Harrietlah yang menyerang Ron duluan hingga mantra apa pun yang di gunakan Ron adalah self defense. Perang mulut antara Molly dan Sirius pun terjadi. Fred,George dan Percy menemui mereka dengan bukti sebuah milik Charlie. Tampaknya Ron menggunakan mantra kombinasi yang biasa digunakan untuk membuka kulit naga agar mereka bisa mengobati tulangnya.

"Ron adik kalian apa kalian tidak peduli ?"Tanya Dumbledore.

"Maaf kepala sekolah , Meski kami berbagi darah dengan Ron tapi tindakannya ini sudah keterlalun. Finningan sudah memberikan keterangan bahwa Ron berniat melukai Harrieta"jawab Percy..

"Aku tidak ingin Ron berada di Hogwarts. Aku tidak ingin ia berada di dekatku atau kakakku"kata Hermione.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan miss Hermione"kata Dumbledore.

"Itu bisa diatur, Nona Potter."kata Lucius.

"Dewan sekolah ada disini. Aku juga minta pertanggung jawaban mu Albus. kenapa kau menghentikan Miss Potter untuk memberikan kabar pada walinya"tuntut Agusta.

"Kita bicarakan di kantorku saja"kata Dumbledore. Draco, Hermione dan Neville pun ikut ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sebelum Draco meninggalkan Hospita Wings, melalui Jurnal miliknya. Ia meminta seluruh Royal Court berjaga di dekat Hospital Wings tanpa kentara. Khusus untuk Daphne dan Lavender, Draco meminta mereka menyebarkan berita mengenai Harrieta dan Ron. Buat agar cerita itu sedikit menggantung hingga akan banyak yang melebih - lebihkannya. Kemarahan seorang Draco Malfoy tidak berhenti disitu. Ia akan membuat Ron merasakan lebih untuk sekarang ia harus tahu hukuman apa yang akan diterima darah pengkhianat itu.


	14. Anger Of Dragon 2

A/n: biar author nyelesein arc ini dulu ya baru update yg lain

Setelah perdebatan yang alot untuk mencari tahu dan memutuskan hukuman untuk Ron Weasley. Akhirnya di putuskan Ron akan diskors selama satu tahun dan saat ia bergabung tahun depan ia akan menjadi siswa tahun kedua. Sirius juga memaksa Arthur Weasley yang sudah terbebas dari mantra Compulsionnya untuk mengikat sihir Ron, Jika ia melakukan kejahatan terhadap Harrieta dan Hermione, sihir keluarga Weasley akan menghukumnya sesuai dengan niatnya.

Draco sendiri belum merasa hukuman itu cukup. Ia sudah meminta Lavender dan Daphne untuk menyebarkan gossip. Tentu saja dengan bantuan dua ratu gossip Hogwarts namun beda asrama tersebut. Kejahatan Ron menyebarnya dengan cepat dan tentu saja di bumbui cerita yang di lebih - lebihkan.

Draco pun sering mengunjungi Harrieta yang sudah seminggu tak sadarkan diri. Selama seminggu itu pula Royal Court milik mereka sering berjaga - jaga. Dengan tidak adanya Ron di Hogwarts, Ginny tidak terpengaruh lagi oleh Ramuan Cinta. Ia dan Percy pun di persiapkan untuk bergabung dengan Royal Court. Selama Harrieta tak sadar, Draco yang memimpin Royal Court.

Seperti biasanya, Draco menemani Harrieta di hospital wings. "Jangan Khawatir, Ia akan bangun malam ini"kata Seorang gadis tiba - tiba. Draco mengenali gadis itu sebagai Luna Lovegood. "Lovegood"kata Draco.

"Bisa kau sampaikan pada Harrieta, aku akan bergabung dalam Royal Courtnya"kata Luna meninggalkan Draco dalam kebingungannya. Harrieta pernah berkata Luna memiliki bakat Seer tak terlatih, apa mungkin Luna juga seorang Seer.

Timeskip

Tepat sebelum makan malam, Harrieta membuka matanya. Pengelihatannya di sambut oleh kehadiran Draco dan Hermione. Draco langsung mencium kening Harrieta.Hermione memeluk kakaknya tersebut. selagi menunggu Madam Pomfrey, Draco dan Hermione menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Harrieta tersenyum tipis, lega karena rencananya berhasil.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: chapter ini mngenai apa yang dilakukan Harrieta sebelum ia di serang Ron ya.

Start Flasback.

Berawal dari permintaan Percy yang sudah tahan melihat mental adiknya, Ginny yang selalu menangis disaat ia tersadar dari ramuan cintanya. Percy selaku Head Boy Hogwarts meminta waktu Harrieta, ia meminta Harrieta melakukan sesuatu. Harrieta secara tersembunyi mengakui sedang memikirkan rencana. Percy meminta ia dilibatkan jika rencana Harrieta berhasil Percy akan mendapatkan kesetiaannya. Harrieta menolak hal itu, Harrieta ingin kesetiaan Percy dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Meskipun begitu, Harrieta tetap melibatkan Percy

Harrieta meminta Percy untuk ada di lokasi yang ditentukan. Harrieta memberitahu Percy ia mengetahui niat Ron untuk mencelakainya. Karena itu Harrieta berniat memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk melawan balik. Percy menyadari apa yang dilakukan Harrieta sangat berbahaya, oleh karena itu Percy harus bergerak sesuai timing. Seolah - olah ia kebetulan ada di lokasi tersebut.

Yang jadi pertanyaan bagi Percy darimana Harrieta bisa tahu dengan pasti niat Ron. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Harrieta memiliki mata - mata yang bisa ia percayai di Gryffindor. Ia sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun merekrut orang tersebut. Antara Harrieta dan mata - mata tersebut berkomunikasi lewat Bahasa isyarat secara diam - diam.

Di hari naas tersebut, Harrieta mendapat informasi bahwa Ron akan melukainya entah kapan dan bagaimana. Karena Itu Harrieta selalu menjaga jarak dengan Ron. Ia selalu berusaha berada di jarak pandang Ron. Harrieta beruntung Draco tidak ada disekitarnya saat itu. Harrieta selalu bersikap sopan saat melewati lukisan empat pendiri. Ia dan Hermione selalu senang mendengar petualangan empat pendiri Hogwarts. Harrieta dengan sengaja membelakangi Ron dan menurunkan perisai sihir yang selalu ia pasang.

End Falsback

Harrieta tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan kembali rencananya. Yang diluar perkiraan Harrieta hanya satu. Dumbledore mencegah Hermione memberitahu Sirius dan Remus, sialnya itu malah menguntungkannya.

Saat Ini Royal Courtnya berkumpul atas permintaanya. Harrieta menangkap Kumbang Rita Steeker yang ia tempatkan di toples. Harrieta membiarkan sihirnya keluar. Para Royal Courtnya tersenyum saat ia memberitahu siapa yang ada di toples tersebut. "Nah Rita , bagaimana kalau menanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan secara langsung"kata Harrieta mengembalikan Rita ke wujudnya semula. Bermandikan sihir milik Lady Slytherin itu, Rita menyetujuinya dengan senang hati.


	16. Breaktrough

Harrieta menolak untuk dirawat rumah, meskipun ia di izinkan untuk pulang sementara. Ia lebih memilih beristirahat di asrama Slytherin. Selama Harrieta di Hospital Wings banyak yang mengunjunginya. Tentu saja, Harrieta memasang bingung kenapa Ron menyerangnya. Ia juga mendapat kabar, bahwa Dumbledore mendapat banyak Howler karena hendak menutupi kondisi Harrieta dari walinya.

Hal yang ditunggu Harrieta adalah artikel Rita. Untungnya artikel itu keluar saat ia memulai kembali aktivitasnya. Rita menggambarkan Harrieta adalah sosok yang salah di mengerti. Bagi Harrieta kebahagian adik angkatnyalah yang paling utama. Harrieta hanya ingin membangun panti asuhan bagi Muggleborn yang di diskriminasi oleh keluarga dan lingkungannya. Harrieta juga secara tegas menyatakan bahwa ia Dark but never evil. Rita juga menambahkan kedua kakak beradik itu mengalami diskriminasi. Rita juga menanyakan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Harrieta hanya berkata aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan Ron, selain memperingatkannya untuk tidak menganggu Hermione

Royal Courtnya memberikan seringainya setelah selesai membaca artikel tersebut. Yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Theodore memberikan bungkusan pada Harrieta dari ayah adopsinya, Pangeran kegelapan. "Thanks, Theo"kata Harrieta. Harrieta membaca surat yang dikirimkan Riddle. Ia memberikannya selamat dan meminta tolong agar jika Harrieta bertemu Bellatrix ataupun Barty Crouch Junior, ayahnya meminta untuk memberikan mereka berdua pada dirinya. Hadiah yang di dapat dari Tom Riddle adalah sebuah buku dan pensive memory.

"Well buku mengenai pengobatan pikiran . "kata Draco.

"Aku punya kecurigaan Draco. Tentang tragedy Longbottom"jawab Harrieta.

"Bukankah, Keluarga Lestrange yang melakukannya. "kata Daphne.

"Antara ya dan tidak. Aku perlu melihat pensive ini"jawab Harrieta yang menuju ruang pribadinya dimana ia memiliki pensive sendiri.

Start Of memory.

Menyentuh ingatan yang di berikan oleh Voldermort, Harrieta terlempar ke sebuah rungan. Ia melihat Dumbledore dan seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai Tom Riddle muda. Nagini bergelung di pergelangan tangannya. Harrieta menyadari buku yang ada di tangan Dumbledore adalah Dark Magic book. "Tom aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu, "kata Dumbledore membuka buku tersebut. Tom Riddle memang menyukai ilmu hitam tapi ia juga memiliki batasan. "Kepala sekolah, entahlah itu sepertinya sangat gelap"kata Tom.

Dumbledore tanpa menggunakan tongkat melancarkan kutukan Imperius pada Riddle dan memintanya membaca buku tersebut, terutama bab mengenai Hocrux.

End Of Memory.

"Ada yang menarik"kata Draco yang masih belum menyetujui kerja sama Harrieta dengan Voldermort. "Draco, lihat ke dalam ingatanku"kata Harrieta sambal menatap mata Draco. Sesuai dengan permintaan Harrieta, Draco pun memasuki pikiran gadis itu.

"Lord Voldermort tidak pernah ada? Itu hanya ilusi yang diciptakan Dumbledore?"kata Draco begitu ia selesai melihat pikirannya. Harrieta mengangguk. "Kau sadar kambing tua itu, sudah menghancurkan banyak keluarga"kata Draco lagi, Harrieta memeluk Draco dari belakang. "Tenang Dragon. Kita akan menbalaskannya. Kita hanya perlu bersabar hingga tahun keenam Draco. Saat Dumbledore tergoda oleh batu kebangkitan yang akan melemahkannya . Saat ini kita hanya bisa menyerang kredibilitasnya saja. Kita masih harus merekrut anggota kita"kata Harrieta.


	17. New Stage

Pasca Harrieta dan Draco mengetahui tentang Tom Riddle. Harrieta dan Draco memutuskan untuk membuat rencana baru. Yang pertama ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan Longbottom. Harrieta juga meminta pada Riddle untuk mengawasi pelahap mautnya. Ia punya firasat tentang itu.

Kabar lainnya adalah persekutuan antara Riddle dan Harrieta membuat peraturan tak tertulis untuk anak - anak death eater, agar mereka bisa bergabung dengan Royal Court. Tentunya tak semudah itu, Harrieta enggan merekrut mereka namun Draco memiliki ide, membuat First Circle. Pengikutnya yang bisa melakukan tugas - tugas tak penting. Harrieta menyerahkan hal itu pada Draco.

Selama tahun kedua, tidak ada hal yang berarti kecuali Harrieta dengan sengaja menjadikkan Lockhart makanan Althea. Setidak penyihir gadungan itu tidak bisa memodifikasi pikiran orang lain lagi.

Harrieta dengan santainya duduk di singgasana Voldermort bagaikan seorang Ratu. Ia menunggu Riddle. Selagi menunggu, ia membaca buku ramuan. "Ah little queen, kau terlalu nyaman di singgasanaku"kata Riddle.

Harrieta menutup bukunya, Yang di hadapannya bukan lagi Voldermort tak berhidung melainkan Tom Riddle di masa mudanya. "Kau tampan Father"kata Harrieta. Tom menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bagaimana keadaan pikiranmu?"Tanya Harrieta.

"Baik"jawab Tom Riddle singkat.Harrieta tak mempercayai satu pun. "Itu hal yang mustahil ayah"balas Harrieta. Terpapar kutukan imperius yang sangat kuat bertahun - tahun , adalah hal mustahil untuk pikiran tidak menjadi gila. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"kata Tom Riddle.

"Aku menemukan pengobatan pikiran."balas Harrieta. Tom Riddle melihatnyaa menuntut penjelasan. "Bayangkan saja pikiran memiliki kelambu untuk melindungi pikiran kita, kau hanya perlu membayakan seberapa besar robekan dan menjahitnya kembali. Setelah itu gunakan beberapa mantra penyembuhan"jawab Harrieta. Tom Riddle berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah"jawab Riddle.

"Kau akan menyembuhkan pasangan Longbottom?"Tanya Tom Riddle. Harrieta mengangguk sebelum menghilang dari Manor Riddle menuju Grimmauld place.

Pengobatan untuk Frank dan Alice Longbottom telah dimulai, Secara khusus ia meminta Andromeda dan Nymphdora untuk mengawasi pengobatan tersebut. Andromeda berkata Yule tahun depan ada kemungkinan , Longbottom akan kembali normal. Harrieta,Draco dan Hermione pun tersenyum, setidaknya kerja keras mereka tidak sia - sia.


	18. Peverell Manor

A/n: di chapter ini kalian akan baca sudut pandang Albus Dumble sebentar plus dengan Royal Court dan First Circle terbentuk, mereka butuh HQ baru kan?

Albus Dumbledore sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tidak dapat mengontrol Harrieta. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan kompetisi antar asrama, ia juga tidak tertarik dengan ruangan terlarang di tahun pertamanya. Gadis itu lebih tertarik dengan nilai akademisnya dan moral anti bullynya, bahkan Ron Weasley yang menjadi bidak caturnya pun berhasil dikeluarkan gadis itu meski untuk sementara . Dumbledore selalu merasa bahwa ada yang Harrieta rencanakan. Bukankah kebaikan selalu menang melawan kejahatan , apa yang salah dari pemikirannya.

Yang tidak kepala sekolah itu ketahui adalah Cahaya dan Kegelapan memang akan selalu berseteru. Hanya saja tidak mungkin menghilangkan kegelapan, kedua element itu akan selalu terikat namun juga akan saling berlawanan. Semakin besar kegelapan semakin besar juga cahaya. Bahwa Evil tidak dilahirkan namun diciptakan. Hukum sebab akibat selalu berlaku.

Musim panas kali ini, Harrieta,Draco,Hermione dan Blaise mengunjungi Manor Peverell yang tak terawat Kastil tua nan megah itu. Masih berdiri kokoh . Harrieta sudah lama ingin mengunjungi kastil ini. "Kita butuh banyak peri rumah untuk menjadikan Manor ini layak huni"kata Blaise.

"Aku setuju. Blaise aku serahkan tugas ini padamu"kata Harrieta. Blaise mengangguk. "Aku,Hermione dan Draco akan mengurus ward di sekitar kastil ini. Aku rasa akan menambah ward rune juga"lanjut Harrieta .

"Aku akan meminta Goblin menambahkan mantra perlindungan"kata Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Luna dan Susan akan senang mendekorasi tempat ini"kata Hermione. "Untungnya Gringrotts sadah menginstall jaringan Floo"kata Blaise yang menghilang dari balik perapian.

"Dobby, Nipsy"panggil Draco. Kedua peri rumah itu pun muncul.

"Kreacher, Eon"panggil Harrieta. Kedua peri rumah itu juga muncul.

"Kalian berempat tolong bersihkan tempat ini. Blaise akan membawa beberapa peri rumah untuk membantu"kata Harrieta. Keempat peri rumah itu pun mulai melakukan tugas mereka. "Kita mulai dengan rune?"Tanya Hermione. Harrieta pun mengangguk. Harrieta menuliskan Rune pelindungan di sekitar pintu masuk kastil,Sedangkan Draco di jendela dan Hermione ditembok luar.

Blaise kembali sambil membawa dua peri rumahnya yang segera membantu dan lima peri rumah yang baru ia dapatkan. Kelima peri rumah itu akan menjadi peri rumah di manor ini. Menjelang makan siang, Draco dan Blaise pergi ke Gringrotts. Harrieta dan Hermione memilih kamar mereka masing - masing.

Harrieta memilih dua kamar yang terhubung satu sama lain untuk dirinya dan Draco. Hermione memilih kamar yang dekat dengan perpustakaan. Harrieta menempatkan empat lukisan pendiri Hogwarts di perpustakaan. Bicara mengenai perpustakaan , Hermione mulai memindahkan buku - buku Rowena dan memesan daftar buku untuk mengisi perpustakaan.

Harrieta sendiri mengubah ruang bawah tanah menjadi ruang latihan, juga mengubah salah satu ruangan menjadi ruang ramuan. Harrieta sudah meminta Draco untuk mengisi ruangan ini. Nipsy dan Dobby pun membawa barang belanja dan mulai menata ruang ramuan. Kembar Weasley dan Neville yang pertama menuju manor ini.Harrieta mempersilahkan Neville untuk mengisi rumah kaca . Ia juga mempersilahkan Kembar Weasley memilih ruangan mereka dan labotarium mereka.

Theodore pun mendapat kamar pribadinya sendiri. Ia juga segera membantu Harrieta untuk menyiapkan ruang makan, Draco pun kembali bersama Goblin untuk memasang ward perlindungan mereka. Seharian ini seluruh Royal Court menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mendekorasikan HQ mereka yang baru.

Mereka semua pun tiduran di lantai aula besar. "Lelahnya"kata Daphne.

"Harrieta, Aku dengar kau curiga dengan penyiksaan orang tua ku"kata Neville. Harrieta mengangguk. "Kedua orang tuamu di siksa oleh keluarga Lestrange mungkin hanya cerita public. Kematian orang tua ku dan tragedy keluargamu tidak mungkin kebetulan terjadi di saat yang sama"kata Harrieta. Neville mengangguk. Lady Harrieta benar. Dibalik dua kejadian itu pasti ada cerita yang terjadi.


	19. Bellatrix Escape

Harrieta senang dengan Manor Peverell, ia senang bisa memberikan tempat bagi Royal Courtnya yang bisa di sebut rumah. Tonks dan Percy pun segera memilih kamar mereka meskipun mereka tak lagi di Hogwarts. Kedatangan Percy dan Tonks juga membawa kabar untuk mereka. Kementerian masih berusaha menutupi tapi Bellatrix kabur dari Azkaban. Berita itu tentu saja mengejutkan semua orang. Harrieta tahu bahwa akan ada sesuatu mengenai Azkaban tahun ini, ia hanya tidak menyangka pemecah rekor di time line ini adalah Bellatrix.

"Percy, bisa kau cari tahu apakah Bellatrix Animagus tak terdaftar"pinta Harrieta . Percy menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Bibi ku pemecah rekor'kata Draco di pikirannya.

'Karena kita membebaskan Sirius'balas Harrieta. Neville terlihat tenang namun dalam hatinya ia merasa kacau. "Neville, kita akan cari tahu apa yang terjadi"kata Harrieta. Neville mengangguk. Harrieta benar, kita akan mengetahui kebenarannya. "Apa ada yang tahu siapa guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tahun ini?"Tanya Hermione.

"Aku dengar kepala sekolah, memperkerjakan seseorang dengan nama Ivan Xanov"kata Tonks membuat Harrieta tersedak. 'Apa yang dipikirkan orang tua idiot itu sih' kata Harrieta dalam pikirannya.

'Kau kenal?'Tanya Draco.

'Nama samaran Tom yang lain'jawab Harrieta juga sukses membuat Draco tersedak.

'kau ingin bilang the Dark Lord akan mengajar kita'balas Draco. Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya, membenarkan. 'Aku lupa memberitahumu, sepertinya ia memberitahuku dua hari yang lalu' kata Harrieta.

time skip,

Walaupun Harrieta sebenarnya berusia dua puluh tahunan, ia juga memiliki darah Marauder yang mengalir di darahnya. Malam ini sifat isengnya sedang ingin keluar. Ia ingin mengerjai Draco.

Harrieta mengambil jubah gaibnya. Gadis itu memakai jubah gaibnya dan mengendap - endap memasuki kamar Draco yang tepat berada disebelahnya. Harrieta mendekati Draco yang tengah tidur. Harrieta pun mencium bibir Draco dengan memakai jubah gaib membuat Draco terbangun dan melihat tidak ada orang di kamarnya. Draco menghela nafas sebelum menarik sesuatu dari udara, "Kya"jerit Harrieta yang kini jatuh di atas tubuh Draco. Draco mengambil jubah gaib milik Harrieta. "Mau ku ingatkan di tahun keenam kita aku sudah bisa mengenali jubah gaib"kata Draco membalikkan tubuh Harrieta yang kini sudah berada di bawahnya."Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja"jawab Harrieta.

"Aku tahu, kini saatnya hukuman"kata Draco,

"Whaaa hu.."belum selesai Harrieta berbicara, bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir milik Draco. ciuman mereka buka ciuman polos anak remaja. Harrieta mendorong Draco pelan, ia masih membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.


	20. Royal Court Plan

Harrieta terbangun di kamar Draco. Ia dan Draco hanya berciuman dan tertidur sampai pagi. Meskipun jiwa mereka sudah tua tapi tubuh mereka masih tiga belas tahun. Draco akan menunggu hingga mereka berusia lima tahun paling tidak."Apa rencana mu untuk bibiku?"Tanya Draco.

"Mencari tahu lewat ingatannya"jawab Harrieta. Draco mengangguk. Mereka harus kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Hari ini mereka harus ke Diagon Alley, untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolah mereka. "Rie"panggil Hermione sambil mengetuk pintu. "Iya, Mione sebentar lagi"jawab Harrieta yang segera menuju kamar mandi.

Draco menginstruksikan agar yang lain menuju Grimmauld Place bersama Tonks atau Percy.

Di Grimmauld place para royal court minus Draco dan Harrieta membentuk lingkaran. "Kau tahu kepala sekolah meminta para professor untuk mengajar Ron agar ia kembali tahun ini dan menjadi siswa tahun ketiga"kata Fred.

"Bukankah para dewan sekolah memperbolehkan ia kembali dan mengulang tahun kedua"kata Neville.

"Setelah apa yang dilakukan pada Harrieta ia pantas dikeluarkan"balas Hermione kesal. Blaise mengenggam tangan Hermione, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jika ia begitu ingin kembali, biarkan ia kembali. Kita harus membuat hidupnya di neraka. Terlebih reputasinya di Hogwarts, tak terlalu bagus"kata Daphne.

Suara jaringan Floo terdengar, "Kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"tebak Draco melihat mereka berkumpul. Hermione pun menjelaskan rencana mereka yang langsung di setujui oleh Draco.

time skip,

Seperti biasa, Diagon Alley benar - benar ramai. Kembar Weasley tentu saja mencari bahan untuk item prank mereka. Hermione dan Luna mencari buku - buku pelajaran mereka. Neville dan Susan pergi ke toko tanaman. "Tahun ini tahun Hippogrif'kan?"kata Draco memastikan. Harrieta mengangguk. "Kurasa tahun ini tidak ada kasus Hippogrif, ku pastikan dementor yang ada"balas Harrieta. Sirius membelikan Harrieta buku mengenai Animagus atas persetujuan Lupin. "Harrieta, bagaimana kalau kau belajar mantra Patronus?"tawar Lupin.

"Tidak perlu, Aku sudah menguasai mantra itu. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajar Royal Court?"usul Harrieta.

Dengan demikian, sepanjang sisa musim panas itu mereka belajar Patronus.


	21. Her Loyal Servant

Di kopertemen yang berisi Harrieta, Draco, Blaise, dan Hermione. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Hogwarts. Harrieta melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada jendela. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Blaise dan Hermione pun terlibat dalam diskusi mengenai Dementor.

Harrieta teringat kata - kata Luna sebelum mereka berangkat. "Jangan khawatir Your Ladyship. Kebenaran yang kamu cari akan terbuka. Tahun ini mungkin hanya sekeping puzzle yang akan di dapatkan pada akhirnya sebuah kebenaran akan terbuka"kata Luna pada saat itu. Harrieta memikirkan itu. Perkataan Luna bisa mengacu pada sebuah gambaran besar. Takdir Neville dan dirinya terpaut pada ramalan. Pertanyaanya apakah ramalan itu benar adanya atau hanyalah sebuah alat kecil untuk rencana yang besar.

Draco Malfoy memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Harrieta berulang kali menghembuskan nafas. Ia juga berusaha melihat ke dalam pikiran Harrieta namun yang Draco dapatkan hanyalah banyak suara yang ada dalam pikiran belahan jiwanya itu. "Hentikan Harrieta, Kau terlalu banyak berpikir"kata Draco. Ia meminta Hermione untuk duduk di sebelah Blaise, sehingga Draco bisa duduk di sebelah Harrieta.

"Kau bisa menceritakan kekhawatiran mu . My Lady. Draco telah memberitahuku kebenaran kalian berdua"kata Blaise. Harrieta melihat Draco sekilas. "Hermione sudah mengetahuinya bukankah adil bila Blaise juga "balas Draco.

"Baiklah"kata Harrieta. Hermione melemparkan mantra privacy. "Di kehidupan pertama ku, alasan Tom mengincar aku dan Neville adalah karena ramalan yang meramalkan tentang satu dari dua anak penyihir yang akan bisa mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan"kata Harrieta.

"Karena itu Dark Lord memerintahkan untuk menyerang keluarga Potter dan Longbottom"kata Draco. Ia ingat di masa lalu ayahnya menceritakan hal ini. "Kau curiga dengan ramalan itu? Asli atau palsu"kata Hermione. Harrieta mengangguk. "Sama seperti Dumbledore yang melancarkan kutukan imperius pada Tom Riddle . Ramalan bisa di palsukan. Terlebih dari bibir Professor Treweleny, Meskipun ia keturunan Cassandra. Ilmu Ramalan harus memiliki bakat yang kuat"kata Harrieta yang kemudian merasakan kereta berhenti. Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Dementor"kata Draco. Ia membenci ingatan masa lalu yang ketakutan dan berlari menuju kopertemen kembar Weasley. Draco bisa melihat jendela sudah mulai berembun. Satu sosok dementor memasuki Kopertemen mereka. Secara Refleks, Harrieta berdiri dihadapan dementor itu.

Dementor itu berhenti. Tangan tengkorak dementor membelai wajah Harrieta, mengenali Mistressnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.Draco dan dan yang lain merasa gemetar. Harrieta mengambil persediaan cokelatnya dan membagikkannya . "Harrieta itu tadi apa?"Tanya Hermione.

"Aku mistress of death Hermione dan Dementor merupakan mahluk yang memiliki keeping kematian. Ia mengenaliku sebagai majikannya"jelas Harrieta.

"Lain kali gunakan Patronus saja"kata Draco. Mereka berempat pun memutuskan berganti pakaian dengan seragam mereka.


	22. His Own Ambition 1

A/n: Draco Pov di chapter ini.

Draco memperhatikan Harrieta, semenjak gadis di sebelahnya selalu memijat keningnya. Bibi Andromeda dan Healer di St Mungo memang sudah menyatakan Harrieta sembuh dengan efek samping. Harrieta akan merasakan bisa merasakan pusing dan penyebabnya adalah anak laki - laki berambut merah yang duduk di meja Gryffindor. Draco merasa pundaknya berat sebelah, Harrieta bersandar pada pundaknya. "Maaf Draco. tapi kepalaku sakit"kata Harrieta .

Draco memijat bagian kepala Harrieta dengan lembut. "Tidak apa. Setelah jamuan makan ini selesai. Beristirahatlah. Biar aku dan Blaise yang mengurus Royal Court dan First Circle"kata Draco. Harrieta mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Draco. "Biar aku dan Theo yang mengantarkanmu. Draco kau bisa meminta salah satu first circle untuk ramuan Dreamless Sleep dan obat untuk sakit kepala Harrieta."kata Daphne. Draco mengangguk.

Di ruang common room Slytherin, Draco melihat Daphne dan adiknya Astoria mengantar Harrieta ke kamar pribadinya. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Royal Court di bawah komando Hermione mengawasi Ron. Kau tahu mereka berniat mengerjai Ron"kata Blaise.

"Aku ingin membalasnya dengan tanganku sendiri tapi Harrieta memintaku menahannya. "balas Draco. Pembicaraan mereka terputus, dengan kehadiran salah satu first circle,Marcus Flint. Ia memberikan data pelahap maut yang anaknya berniat bergabung dengan First Circle. "Pewaris Malfoy, Pansy memintaku menanyakan aku ini, kenapa mereka tidak tergabung dengan Royal Court?"Tanya Marcus. Blaise menyeringai.

"Anggota Royal Court adalah anggota yang melapor langsung pada Pewaris Slytherin. Mereka miliki talenta yang berbeda dan di rekrut langsung oleh Lady Harrieta. Sama seperti Inner circle bagi pangeran kegelapan"jelas Blaise. Draco membaca daftar list yang Marcus berikan."Pucey?"kata Draco.

"Adrian Pucey. Dia menguasai pelajaran mantra. "jelas Marcus.

"Katakan padanya aku dan Harrieta ingin bertemu besok. "balas Draco sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Draco sudah mendapati Harrieta di aula besar untuk sarapan tengah berbicara dengan Neville, Dean, dan kembar Weasley. Sepertinya gadis itu memberikan perintah. "Pagi yang sibuk?"Tanya Draco.

"Sangat sibuk. Your Highness memberikan perintah"kata Fred

"Dengan batas waktu sampai Yule"sambung George.

"Menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sirius dan Lupin"sahut Harrieta yang kini meminum susu hangatnya.


	23. His Own Ambition 2

Lucius Malfoy berjalan memutar di kantorya. Ia mempertanyakan hubungan Harrieta dan putranya. Terlebih Harrieta dan pangeran kegelapan. Lucius selalu merasa aneh dengan hubungan Harrieta dan Draco. Karena itu ia mempertanyakan hal ini pada Draco. Yang mengejutkan adalah jawaban dari putranya .

Draco mengatakan pada ayahnya, untuk tidak mencampuri hubungannya dengan Harrieta. Saat itu Lucius, merasa putranya bukanlah anak biasa berusia tiga belas tahun. Ada yang aneh dengan putranya, ia terlalu dewasa. Jika di gambarkan hubungan Harrieta dan Draco, mirip dengan hubungan pangeran kegelapan dan Bellatrix. Lucius ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Tak hanya Lucius, Narcissa pun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan putranya, terlebih semenjak kembar Potter hadir.

Lucius memiliki janji dengan Sirius dan Remus, untuk membicarakan ini. Jaringan Floo berbunyi menghadirkan Sirius dan Remus di Malfoy Manor. "Cissa apa kabar?"sapa Sirius pada sepupunya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu baik"jawab Narcissa.

"Apa yang menganggumu Lucius?"Tanya Remus.

"Draco dan Harrieta"jawab Lucius. Ia pun menceritakan kecemasanya. "Aku mengerti, terkadang aku merasa Harrieta juga aneh"kata Remus. Jaringan Floo terdengar lagi, "Seriusly father, jika kau ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja langsung"kata Draco. Draco dan Harietta muncul di temani kepala asrama mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu keluarga mereka. "Siapa kalian?"Tanya Lucius.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Harrieta Dorea Potter, Mungkin kau perlu bertanya lebih spesifik lagi"kata Harrieta.

"Berapa usia kalian?"Tanya Remus.

"Itu tergantung, Secara fisik kami sebelas tahun. tapi jiwa kami berusia dua puluhan"jawab Draco. Fakta itu tentu saja mengejutkan. "Bagaimana?"Tanya Severus. "Kita harus menceritakan dari awal"kata Harrieta.

"Jiwa aku dan Harrieta sudah melewati dan selamat dari perang sihir kedua. Ya Harrieta berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan dan ia juga menyelamatkan Keluarga Malfoy"jelas Draco memulai ceritanya. Semua orang di ruangan itu menyimak baik - baik cerita Draco.

"Terakhir yang aku ingat aku melindungi Harrieta dari kutukan Ron dan semuanya gelap"kata Draco .

"Draco meninggal dalam pelukanku dan Yang kutahu Death datang padaku memberikan kesempatan kedua"lanjut Harrieta. Narcissa sudah menangis langsung memeluk mereka berdua. "Kalian sudah menjalani yang terberat"kata Narcissa.

"Kalian ingin balas dendam?"Tanya Sirius.

"Pada awalnya, Ya. tapi aku menemukan petunjuk . ada Konspirasi lebih besar disini. "jawab Harrieta.

"Apa petunjuk itu Harriet?"Tanya Lucius. Harrieta mengulurkan tangannya. "Lihatlah sendiri"kata Harrieta. Lucius pun memasuki pikiran Harrieta dan menemukan banyak bukti yang Harrieta simpan di pikirannya."Itu tadi sangat.."kata Lucius kesulitan menjelaskan.

"Mengejutkan"sambung Draco. Lupin dan Sirius saling berpandangan. "Kau ingin melakukan kami melakukan apa Harrieta?"Tanya Sirius.

"Klaim status Lordmu sebagai kepala keluarga Black juga kursi Black di Wizengamot. Moony bisakah menjadi kepala keluarga Potter secara Proxy menjadi Regen Lord"kata Harrieta.

"Jangan khawatir . Considering done. "kata Lucius.

"Satu lagi Ron juga Old Soul seperti kami. Berhati - hatilah"kata Draco.

"Harrieta sayang , Tidakkah kau ingin hidup dengan tenang. "kata Narcissa.

"Bibi Cissa, Aku pernah memiliki impian itu. Hidup tenang suami dan anak - anakku, tapi selama nama keluargaku Potter dan aku memiliki bekas luka ini. Hidupku akan selalu menjadi milik dunia sihir. Dunia Sihir meminta terlalu banyak dariku Bibi Cissa, tetapi mereka tidak ingin aku melakukan hal di luar kehendak mereka. Aku tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka dari apapun. Aku hanya akan menyelamatkan orang - orang yang terjebak dalam manipulasi kambing tua. "jawab Harrieta.


	24. Truth

Menjelang Yule, Kembar Weasley,Dean Thomas, dan Neville Longbottom berhasil menangkap Scarbber membuat Harrieta mengangkat topinya , salut. Tentu saja Harrieta langsung mengirimkan kado khusus itu ke ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black. Sirius yang terkejut mendapatkan hadiah yule lebih awal dari putri baptisnya itu. Dengan Peter Pettigrew yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya di Grimmauld Place, Alliance mengadakan vote untuk menentukan nasib Pettigrew tersebut. Sirius memutuskan untuk menyerahkan nasib pengkhianat tersebut ke tangan dementor dan Lucius membiarkan Rita menyebarkan kebenaran mengenai cerita sesungguhnya.

Dalam waktu dua minggu, cerita mengenai di balik kejadian di Godric Hollow tersebar. Kementerian pun berusaha menutupi kejadian ini. Satu kali wawancara dengan Sirius Black membuat komunitas penyihir tidak lagi percaya dengan Cornelius Fudge menyebabkan ia harus mengundurkan diri.

Di ruang kebutuhan, Harrieta hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Sirius tidak membunuh Peter secara langsung .Ia juga tidak menduga Sirius menyerahkan Peter pada Dementor.

Kebenaran sendiri tidak dapat ditutupi. Seusai makan malam,setelah jamuan Yule. Harrieta dan Neville menemukan Bellatrix di pinggiran danau. Harrieta berlutut di hadapan penyihir tersebut. Bellatrix hanya memeluk kedua lututnya , ia tampak tidak waras. "Bibi Bella,"kata Harrieta lembut.Harrieta membersihkan kotoran di wajah Bellatrix. "Tolong lihat mataku"lanjut Harrieta.

Begitu Bellatrix melihat ke dalam mata Harrieta, Harrieta langsung memakai Ligilimens untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang orang tua Neville.

Faktanya di malam kejadian itu, Lestrange bersaudaralah yang menyiksa pasangan Longbottom hingga mereka tak waras. Juga fakta bahwa, Pada malam itu Bellatrixlah yang melindungi bayi Neville. Karena itu juga, Bellatrix juga ikut terkena kutukan Cruciatus dari suaminya dan menyebabkan ia juga tak waras. "Harrieta "kata Neville menginginkan kepastian.

"Kau akan mendapat kopi dari ingatannya Neville dan Lucius akan sibuk..."Harrieta terdiam sesaat. Ia merasakan seseorang. "Neville, kembali ke asramamu"kata Harrieta sambil membelai pipi chubby Neville. Neville mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Harrieta.

"Ayah"kata Harrieta sepeninggal Neville. Tom Riddle muncul dari hutan terlarang. "Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Tom. Harrieta mengangguk. Tom Riddle membantu Bellatrix berdiri. Harrieta memberikan saran pada Tom Riddle untuk merapal mantra Fiendfire di rumah saat kakak beradik Lestrange di dalamnya. Tom Riddle hanya tertawa. Harrieta bisa kejam, pada musuh - musuhnya.


	25. Revenge So Sweet

Keesokan harinya, Professor Xanov Aka Tom Riddle bersiul. Dalam waktu dua jam ia berhasil menjebol pertahan Azkaban dan membakar kedua kakak beradik itu di sel tahanan mereka. Putri angkatnya memang bisa kejam jika ada yang berani menyakiti orang - orang yang di sayanginya. Sekarang ia tinggal mengawasi kambing tua tersebut.

Harrieta mengirimkan tiga kopi ingatan Bellatrix untuk Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones dan Lucius. Khusus untuk Lucius , Harrieta memberikan catatan membiarkan teman baik mereka melihat ingatan ini.

Harrieta menikmati cokelat panasnya. Hari ini ia ada kencan dengan Draco . Ya hari ini adalah kunjungan Hogsmede. Ia mendapat izin dari Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin bahkan Kepala Asrama mereka pun menuliskan surat izin untuk Harrieta agar bisa menikmati waktu mereka di Hogsmede. Disisi lain, ia tahu Royal courtnya merencanakan sesuatu untuk Ron.

Kembar Potter selalu menarik perhatian. Kali ini Mereka mengenakan gaun kembar dengan warna berbeda. Harrieta mengenakan dress berwarna ungu sedangkan Hermione hitam


	26. Date

Senyuman di bibir Draco kian melebar. "Draco,serius berhenti tersenyum. That Weird"tegur Harrieta. Draco hanya memberikan tatapan Aku-setampan-ini-kau-bilang-aku-aneh. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Honeydukes!!!"teriak Harrieta begitu mereka sampai di Hogsmede.

"Kau dan Cokelatmu"gerutu Draco yang mengikuti Harrieta sementara Blaise dan Hermione terlebih dulu membeli quil dan tinta . Baik di kehidupan yang lalu maupun sekarang, Harrieta masih penggila cokelat. Harrieta hampir saja memborong semua cokelat di Honeydukes jika Draco tidak menghentikannya.

"Setelah Honeydukes, Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Draco.

"Bersantai di dekat hutan terlarang?"kata Harrieta memastikan. Draco mengangguk. Setelah perang di kehidupan lalu, Baik Draco dan Harrieta senang menyendiri di dekat hutan terlarang. Memasang mantra penyamaran dan mantra Privacy, Draco membawa Harrieta ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan ia bertindak sesuai dengan usia jiwanya. "Draco"kata Harrieta lirih.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini. Jika bukan karena kejadian itu, kau sudah menjadi Lady Malfoy dan kita tidak akan kembali melewati masa puber. Ugh Hormon"keluh Draco. Harrieta tertawa. "Ya benar Hormon. Aku tahu di tahun ini kau sering mencium Pansy"goda Harrieta melepaskan pelukannya sebagai gantinya gadis itu kini bersandar pada pundak pewaris Malfoy tersebut"Untungnya sekarang aku bisa menciummu"kata Draco. Pemilik rambut pirang platina itu mencium Harrieta dengan lembut, Harrieta membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Sekarang apa , bibiku sudah bersama pengeran kegelapan dan pengkhianat itu tak lebih dari tubuh tanpa jiwa"kata Draco.

"Kau lupa tahun depan, Tournament Triwizard. Jika namaku muncul di piala api. Alliance bisa menyerang credibilitas Dumbledore.Ah ya Bart Crouch Junior akan muncul tahun depan. Aku juga butuh bukti bahwa Dumbledore memalsukan ramalan"kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk. Ya benar masih banyak yang harus dilakukan .

Ditempat lain, Blaise dan Hermione menikmati waktu mereka sambil berjalan mengelilingi Hogsmede. "Nona Hermione, Aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk mendekatimu"kata Blaise sambil memberikan hadiah Courtship pertamanya berupa setangkai bunga mawar putih. Blaise tahu bahwa Harrieta dan Hermione lebih memilih Old ways, jadi ia juga memilih menggunakan Courtship untuk mendekati Hermione.

"Kau mendapatkan izinku Blaise"kata Hermione tersenyum


	27. Gift For neville

Pengobatan Frank Longbottom dan Alice Longbottom terbilang sukses. Dua hari sebelum Yule, pasangan itu akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kembali kewarasan mereka. Agusta memeluk putra dan menantunya itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Sirius dan Andromeda memberi tahu mereka keadaan dunia sihir saat ini. Awalnya, mereka tidak mempercayai kata - kata Sirius dan Andromeda namun Agusta memberikan ingatan pensive, membuat mereka percaya. Sirius meminta pasangan Longbottom untuk bersabar. Agusta sendiri sudah mengirim surat untuk Nevilla.

Satu hari menjelang Yule, Neville yang tadi berencana tinggal di Hogwarts tahun ini, mendadak kembali. Kabar mengenai kesembuhan orang tuanyalah yang membuat Neville kembali. Tak hanya Neville, Sirius meminta Harrieta dan Royal court untuk kembali dan merayakannya.

Grimmauld place terbilang ramai. Alliance memutuskan untuk menginap selama liburan yule untuk merayakan kesembuhan pasangan Longbottom. Neville memeluk kedua orang tuanya begitu ia melihat ayah dan ibunya. Pemandangan itu membuat Harrieta,Draco dan Hermione tersenyum. Draco langsung berkumpul dengan Lucius dan Narcissa. Harrieta memeluk Sirius serta Hermione memeluk Lupin, Blaise pun memeluk ibunya,Adeline.

Narcissa,Adeline dan Andromeda memasak makan malam. "Jadi ada yang menarik di Hogwarts?"Tanya Nymphdora yang duduk di sebelah Remus. "Tidak ada kecuali, Blaise yang sudah meminta izin Hermione untuk melakukan Courting"kata Draco yang langsung mendapatkan bantal di wajahnya.

"Ah Haruskah aku mengatur kontrak pernikahan kalian?"goda Sirius membuat baik Blaise dan Hermione tersipu malu. "Lakukan saja"cetus Harrieta. Godaan Sirius itu memberikan ide untuk memberikan perlindungan bagi Hermione tahun depan. Draco terdiam namun ia menyadari maksud Harrieta dengan Hermione memasuki perjanjian bersama keluarga Zabini bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang dapat menyentuh gadis itu.

Sirius menghela nafas. "Ini ada hubungan di tahun keempatmu"kata Remus. Harrieta mengangguk. "Draco, kapan kau akan secara resmi mengcourting Harrieta?"Tanya Sirius.

"Itu juga yang membuatku penasaran"jawab Harrieta.

"Errr.. uhhh.. Fine "kata Draco gugup. Narcissa tertawa melihat tingkah putranya. Lucius hanya bisa mengeleng - gelengkan kepala. "Jangan khawatir, Malfoy selalu all out dalam melakukan courting"tambah Draco. Harrieta dan Hermione tertawa.


	28. Dumbledore Lament

Sekembalinya Harrieta dan yang lain kembali ke Hogwarts. Mereka segera menyiapkan diri untuk ujian. Harrieta,Hermione dan Draco sendiri membantu Professor Ivan untuk mengurus Bellatrix. Atas permintaan pasangan Longbottom dan Tom Riddle sendiri, Harrieta menerapkan ilmu pengobatan ciptaannya untuk pikiran pada Bellatrix. Gerak - gerik Harrieta diawasi oleh kepala sekolah yang mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda tentang gadis itu. Seharusnya Gadis itu datang padanya untuk meminta jawaban atau saran .

Rasa penasaran terhadap gadis itu membuat Dumbledore memanggil gadis itu kekantornya. Harrieta Dorea Potter memasuki kantor kepala sekolah dengan anggun dan kepala terangkat. "Nona Potter, lemon drop?"Tanya Dumbledore. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya anda langsung saja"kata Harrieta tegas.

"Siapa kau Harrieta? dan dimana Professor Quirell serta batu bertuah?"Tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku Harrieta Potter dan untuk kedua pertanyaanmu selanjutnya aku tidak tahu Proffessor"jawab Harrieta .

"Kau tahu pasti pertanyaanku Nona Potter"kata Dumbledore.

"Professor, Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi the choosen one"balas Harrieta.

"Kau tidak mengerti Harrieta"kata Dumbledore. Harrieta tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa aku tahu Professor"balas Harrieta. "Aku masih tidak paham kenapa"

Dari situlah Dumbledore menyadari, bahwa Harrieta mengetahui sisi gelapnya. "Anda marah pada dunia sihir, karena andalah yang harus mengalahkan Grindelwald yang anda cintai. Anda juga kehilangan adik anda. "Kata Harrieta. Dumbledore terdiam. Gadis dihadapannya ini tidak memiliki bukti. "Meski begitu, apa hak anda mengacaukan keluarga dan kehidupan orang lain? Aku tahu ramalan tentang ku dan Tom Riddle palsu Professor. Aku juga tahu, anda yang menyuruh kakak beradik Lestrange untuk menyiksa pasangan Longbottom. Anda berniat menjadikan Neville sebagai the chosen one bila aku tidak menuruti perkataan anda"kata Harrieta.

Dumbledore terdiam, Ia membiarkan gadis itu meninggalkan kantornya. Yang jelas ia harus menyusun rencana untuk Harrieta


	29. World Cup Quindditch

Lucius Malfoy berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk menonton piala dunia Quindditch. Sebenarnya Harrieta dan Draco setengah hati menonton pertandingan ini. Sehingga mereka memilih berada di tenda. Mereka juga tengah menunggu seseorang. Draco masih membaca bukunya saat Harrieta membuat teh secara muggle. "Mau teh Draco?"tawar Harrieta.

"Pakai susu"jawab Draco. Harrieta tersenyum dan membuatkan untuknya dan Draco. Harrieta meletakkan teh susu milik Draco di meja. "Tahun ini Triwizard"kata Draco tiba - tiba. Harrieta mengganguk. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi mungkin tahun ini Dumbledore akan menyerangku secara frontal"kata Harrieta. Ia benci sisi buta dari tahun ini. Di masa sebelumnya, Tournament Triwizard jadi kesempatan bagi Lord Voldermort untuk mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya dengan menggunakan darah Harrieta namun tahun ini Harrieta tak tahu pasti.

"Hmm seseorang berhasil memasuki ward kita"kata Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Barty Crouch Junior"jawab Harrieta yang duduk di pangkuan Draco. Harrieta bersandar pada Draco dan membiarkan sihirnya menyebar, membelai Barty Crouch Junior. Yang bersangkutan langsung berlutut. "Barty " panggil Tom dari belakang.

"My Lord, anda kembali"kata Barty dengan gemetaran . Tom hanya tersenyum . "Ayo kembali"ajak Tom Riddle. Mereka pun berapprate bersama.

Harrieta tersenyum. "Ron akan menyusahkan."kata Draco. Harrieta menyetujui hal tersebut. Ginny dan Kembar Weasley selalu memberikan laporan mengenai Ron tampaknya ia semakin menaruh dendam padanya. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Draco kau tahu Neville meminta izin padaku untuk mendekati Ginny"kata Harrieta. Draco mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Harrieta. "Benarkah?"kata Draco.

Harrieta mengangguk . "Membicarakan soal pendekatan"kata Draco. Ia pun merapal mantra yang kemudian sebuket bunga Lily keluar dari tongkatnya. "Ini hadiah courting pertamaku"lanjutnya. Harrieta tersipu malu. "Terima kasih Dragon"jawab Harrieta.


	30. Play with Fire

Harrieta menarik nafas lega kala piala dunia Quindditch, selesai tanpa insiden. Tak seperti di kehidupan yang ia kenal. Fakta yang lain lagi adalah keberadaan Professor Ivan Xanov sebagai guru DADA yang bertahan setahun lebih. "Memikirkan apa?"Tanya Draco dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Hogwarts.

"Ah tidak"kata Harrieta. Ia mulai mempertanykan dirinya sendiri, akankah ia siap menghadapi Albus Dumbledore tahun ini. Jika pak tua itu, menghadapinya secara frontal. Harrieta tahu Sirius dan Lucius sudah mendapatkan semua bukti kejahatan Dumbledore. Yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah jika Dumbledore menang nanti bagaimana dengan Royal court. Jika ia menang, akankah ia cukup dengan kemenangan itu.

Harrieta merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya. Draco membelai rambutnya lembut. Harrieta menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Draco. "Capek?"Tanya Draco. Kali ini Harrieta mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur untuk beberapa saat.

Meskipun Draco menyaksikan sendiri Arthur Weasley mengikat sihir Ron hingga bila Ron dengan sengaja sesuai dengan besar kecilnya niat Ron untuk mencelakai Harrieta, ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sesuai. Meskipun begitu Draco tidak dapat membuat dirinya tenang. ia memiliki firasat bahwa Ron merencanakan sesuatu yang besar.

Timeskip

Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka kembali ke Hogwarts seperti biasa. Jika mereka memperhatikan dengan baik - baik , mereka akan menyadari bahwa Dumbledore mengawasi mereka. Harrieta dan Draco tentu saja menyadari hal itu. Professor Ivan Xanov juga menyadari hal tersebut.

Secara diam - diam, ia meminta kembar Weasley untuk melanjutkan karya mereka dengan alat - alat lelucon juga jebakan - jebakan. Jika akan ada perang, baik tahun ini atau di tahun ketujuh mereka. Ia akan siap.

Di lain pihak, Dumbledore berniat untuk mengetes kemampuan Harrieta tahun ini. Akankah ia selamat dan keluar sebagai pemenangnya atau ia berhasil kabur dan menghadapai gadis itu di lain hari. ia tidak tahu dengan pasti.


	31. Guest From a Far

Tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya, Harrieta dan Royal Court yang lain menjalankan kehidupan Hogwarts mereka seperti biasa. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, kalian dapat melihat, Harrieta sering dalam pikiran sendiri. "Harrieta, apa yang kaupikirkan?"Tanya Luna. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Luna, Aku tidak masalah membalaskan dendamku dan Draco. Hanya saja dendam merupakan pedang bermata dua yang akan menyakitiku dan Draco. Aku tidak masalah menerima akibat dari semua ini,tapi jangan Draco"kata Harrieta.

"My Lady, kalian diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Apa pun resiko yang kalian ambil akan mudah jika kalian bersama"balas Luna yang membelai rambut Harrieta ."Semua ini akan selesai"

Entah mengapa, tahun Harrieta sangat menempel pada royal courtnya. Ia dapat di temukan di sebelah Draco. Kadang ia ada disebelah Hermione. Ginny dan Neville pun terlihat menemaninya. Tingkah laku Harrieta membuat Royal Courtnya , penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Lady mereka seperti. Draco sendiri bisa menebak. Ketidaktahuan mereka akan tournament triwizard membuat Harrieta khawatir, ia juga sama khawatirnya.

Akhirnya malam Hallowen menjadi malam dimana dua sekolah sihir Durmstrang dan Beuxbatons akan tinggal di Hogwarts untuk sementara dalam rangka tournament Triwizard. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Setiap penyambutan berjalan sama persis. Draco memiliki ide untuk mengajak Viktor Krum dan Fleur Declaur bergabung dalam Royal Court. Harroeta pun ingin mempertemukan Fleur dan Bill .


	32. Goblet Of Fire

Makan malam di aula besar di penuhi oleh siswa - siswi dari Hogwarts, Durmstrang dan Beuxbatons. Harrieta bersikap tenang. Tangannya dan Draco saling bergandengan dibawah meja. Harrieta hampir tidak memakan makan malamnya. Ia selalu menarik nafas panjang. Daphne,Theo dan Astoria memandang Harrieta cemas. Astoria bergabung dengan First Circle Awal tahun ini.

"Aku harap kalian menikmati makan malam kalian"kata Dumbledore membuka pidatonya malam ini. Pemilihan juara dari tiap sekolah. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu , menerima nama pertama dari piala api. "Dari Drumstrang, Viktor Krum" umum Dumbledore. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh ruangan , khususnya Drumstrang. Viktor menerima selamat dari sahabat - sahabatnya dan langsung menuju ruang yang telah disediakan. Kepala Sekolah Drumstrang Igor Karakoff yang juga mantan pelahap maut yang menjual kebebasannya dengan memberikan nama - nama pelahap maut lainnya, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Viktor sebelum mengizinkan pemuda itu pergi.

Professor Ivan menyeringai melihat Igor. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari makna seringaian ayah angkatnya. "Dari Beuxbatons, Fleur Delacour"kata Dumbledore membuyarkan perhatian Harrieta pada ayahnya. Melihat gadis yang memiliki darah Veela itu, Harrieta tersenyum penuh kasih. Madam Maxime pun tersenyum padak anak didiknya itu.

" Dari Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory"kata Albus Dumbledore. Harrieta menampilkan wajah datar, menunggu sesuatu. "Nah Itu tadi ketiga nama juara yang terpilih. " Api di piala api kembali berkobar memuntahkan kertas. "Harrieta Potter"kata Dumbledore. Harrieta langsung berdiri tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. kebanyakan dari para siswa dan siswi melihat ke dua meja, Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Mereka memperhatikan reaksi Drcao dan Hermione yang tak terbaca.

Professor McGonagall,Xanov dan Snape, mengepalkan jari - jemari. Khusus untuk guru ramuan itu, ia mengingat kata - kata Harrieta bahwa tahun ada kejadian yang tak dapat ia hindari juga tak dapat ia baca.

Keributan yang sama terjadi dengan masa lalunya , dua kepala sekolah yang lain juga protest terhadap Harrieta yang di sanggah oleh guru DADA dengan mengatakan bahwa yang berhak mengeluh adalah Harrieta . Harrieta hanya menjawab tak ada gunanya protes siapapun yang namanya terpanggil di piala api terikat kontrak dan harus mengikuti Tournament.


	33. Calmness before storm

Dengan terpilihnya Harrieta sebagai salah satu juara, bahkan saat ia tidak memasukkan namanya ke piala api membuat sebagian besar kubu Harrieta merasa khawatir. Dua puluh empat jam setelah Sirius dan Lucius mengumpulkan para anggota Alliance untuk membicarakan hal ini. Harrieta dan Draco sudah mewanti - wanti agar mereka tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh mengenai Triwizard. Harrieta menambahkan ia memiliki keuntungan di tournament ini.

Lain halnya dengan Tom Riddle junior AKA Lord Voldermort. Ia sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memasukkan nama ke piala api. Merasakan kegelisahan para royal courtnya, Harrieta memutuskan untuk membiarkan para Royal courtnya tidur bersamanya di Ruang Kebutuhan. Hermione dan Daphne yang khawatir berusaha sedekat mungkin duduk di dekat Harrieta. Ia juga meminta Kreacher dan Doby menyiapkan Snack.

Ketika semua orang tertidur, Harrieta bersandar di pundak Draco . "Aku kembali menghadapi naga. Tidak bisakah aku memilih nagaku sendiri"goda Harrieta dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Hmm Kau sudah menjinakkan naga yang satu ini.my Love "balas Draco. Pewaris Malfoy itu pun mencium bibir merah milik Harrieta dengan lembut pada awalnya yang kemudian menjadi perang lidah hingga mereka harus mengambil nafas. Harrieta memandang mata abu - abu milik Draco dan duduk di pangkuannya. Kali ini Harrieta yang memulai sesi ciuman panas mereka yang di akhir dengan tanda kepemilikan milik Draco di leher Harrieta.

"Nyonya Malfoy, "kata Draco.

"Ya Tuan muda Malfoy"balas Harrieta.


	34. Heiress Slytherin

Seminggu setelah peristiwa piala api, banyak yang menebak soal tugas pertama mereka. Harrieta dan Draco sendiri terlihat tenang. Draco memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan taktik Gryffindor dalam menghadapi naga. Ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya. Draco dan Harrieta masih memikirkan opsi - opsi lainnya.

"Jadi tidak ada sapu?"kata Harrieta.

"Nope"balas Draco.

"Mantra Bius?"kata Harrieta lagi .

"Belum bisa dibuktikan pada naga"balas Draco.

"Aku hanya perlu mengambil telur emas"kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk, mengerti.

Harrieta membuka buku mengenai naga yang di kirimkan si kembar Weasley . "Draco istirahatlah. Biar aku memikirkan ini"kata Harrieta. Draco hendak protes ketika Harrieta menambahkan ia akan berjanji akan mencari cara yang paling aman. Setelah Harrieta memberikan janji - janji surganya . Draco membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

Begitu Draco tertidur di common room Slytherin. Satu ide muncul di kepalanya. Untuk memastikan bias atau tidak ia perlu bertemu dengan guru DADA sekaligus ayah angkatnya yang menyamar

Ivan Xanov AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle bisa dikatakan cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Harrieta ke kantornya yang penuh dengan first circle yang memberikan laporan padanya ."Aku bisa melihatmu sibuk ayah dan halo untukmu Nagini"kata Harrieta membuka pembicaraan dalam Perseltounge.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?"Tanya Ivan dalam Bahasa ular. Dimulailah pembicaraan ayah dan anak dalam Bahasa ular membuat kedudukan Harrieta sebagai Heiress Slytherin menjadi kuat.

time skip

Dua hari sebelum tugas pertama, Hermione dan Draco mengundang Viktor Krum dan Fleur Delacour untuk minum teh bersamanya. Hermione dan Draco memiliki rencana untuk merekrut Viktor dan Fleur ke dalam Royal Court. Hanya satu pertemuan, membuat kedua juara itu tentu saja ingin bergabung. Memiliki Krum dan Delacour di Royal Court tentu saja bisa menjadi pijakan yang bagus jika ia ingin memperluas kekuasaannya di Eropa. Harrieta menikmati tehnya. Artikel Rita yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang menjebak dirinya dan kepala sekolah tidak melakukan apa pun membuat Dumbledore menerima banyak Howler.

Bagi Harrieta dan Royal Courtnya tidak ada nyanyian semerdu Howler pagi hari yang menyerang kepala sekolah


	35. First Task

Harrieta merasa ingin tertawa.Di kehidupan yang lalu mungkin ia akan merasa takut dan gugup karena akan menghadapi naga,namun kali ini ia merasa sangat percaya diri. Draco dan Hermione menemaninya . "Potter, Aku minta maaf bila teman - teman satu asramaku menyinggungmu"kata Cedric.

Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa"kata Harrieta santai. Draco membuang wajahnya sementara Hermione memainkan rambut Harrieta. Ludo Bagman,Cornelius Fudge,Barty Crouch beserta tiga kepala sekolah memasuki tenda menjadi tanda bagi Draco dan Harrieta untuk keluar dari tenda juara.

Tentu saja Harrieta mendapat naga ekor duri Hungarian dan mendapat giliran terakhir. Professor Xanov menemaninya menunggu giliran. "Kita hanya tahu itu secara teori belum ada yang mempraktekkanya"kata Xanov.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kita mempraktekannya"balas Harrieta.

Tiba giliran Harrieta, ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri mendekati naga tersebut. Tak lupa memasang mantra Protego Maxima untuk perlindunganya. Harrieta menggunakan parseltounge untuk membujuk naga itu menyerahkan telur emas. Sang naga terdiam sejenak sebelum mendorong telur emas itu ke arah Harrieta. Satu senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.

Harrieta tengah berada di tenda juara untuk di periksa oleh Madam Pomfrey saat, Sirius memeluk dirinya. "Kau tidak apa - apa Harrieta ?"Tanya Sirius khawatir. Harrieta hanya tersenyum. Lupin pun mengendus Harrieta untuk memastikan ia tidak terluka. Lupin menarik nafas lega kala Harrieta tidak terluka. Mata Harrieta tertuju pada tangan Lupin yang bergandengan dengan Nymphdora. Harrieta pun tersenyum penuh arti. "Wah Dora, finally you have someone"goda Bill Weasley.

"Bill"sambut Dora sambil memeluk teman lama.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau tiba , Aku menunggumu Bill. Ikut aku ada yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu"kata Harrieta. Pertemuan antara Bill dan Fleur terjadi. Hanya satu tatapan mata, Veela bertemu dengan matenya. Harrieta tersenyum . Dengan tulus, ia berharap kebahagian tiada henti untuk mereka. "Hatimu tenang sekarang my love"kata Draco yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku selalu merasa bersalah pada mereka, Draco"balas Harrieta yang kini bersandar pada dada bidang Draco.

"Untuk sementara kita harus meminta mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari Molly dan Ron"kata Draco.Harrieta mengangguk.

Saat makan malam, Harrieta meminta Viktor dan Fleur menemui dirinya dengan tersembunyi. Harrieta memberikan petunjuk dan peringatan pada mereka tentang tugas kedua. Ia juga secara tersembunyi memberitahu Cedric.

Dua hari setelah tugas pertama Blaise dan Draco meminta Harrieta dan Hermione untuk dating bersama mereka ke Yule Ball. Oleh Karena itu, Daphne,Astoria,Ginny,Hermione,Susan dan Theodore Nott memutuskan untuk berbelanja akhir pekan ini di Diagon Alley. Theodore selaku penjaga mereka diharuskan merahasiakan gaun yang mereka pilih dari pasangan mereka masing - masing. Daphne yang pergi dengan Fred Weasley, Astoria yang menerima ajakan Viktor Krum, Ginny dengan Neville, Hermione tentu saja dengan Blaise dan Susan yang menerima ajakan Roger Davies.


	36. Yule Ball

Harrieta mengenakan gaun hitam lengkap dengan sirkam perak menghiasi rambut hitamnya.

Harrieta meminta bantuan dari Daphne dan Hermione untuk menata rambutnya. " Untung dari asrama Slytherin kami sudah belajar dari kecil dansa waltz.Bisa kau bayangkan jika professor Snape mengajari kita waltz"canda Daphne membuat Hermione terkikik. "Eww aneh"balas Harrieta.

"Malam ini mungkin ada yang bisa , You know"goda Daphne membuat Harriet dan Hermione tersipu malu. Jika Harrieta memilih gaun hitam dengan bunga pink. Hermione memilih gaun berwarna pink dengan aksen hitam berlengan satu.

Harrieta memakai Make up pemberian dari Narcissa ketika Harrieta mengunkapkan bahwa ia tidak memiliki peralatan dasar wajib bagi kaum hawa tersebut. Memakai make up dengan warna soft membuat Harrieta tampil manis.

Saat asik menyiapkan diri, Bellatrix Black. Sirius telah menerimanya kembali ke keluarga Black.Harrieta meminta Daphne dan Hermione meninggalkannya berdua dengan Bellatrix. "Nona Potter, Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih"kata Bellatrix.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"Tanya Harrieta. Mantan Nyonya Lestrange itu mengangguk. "Jika begitu boleh aku minta balas budi padamu?"kata Harrieta. Harrieta tersenyum. "Bahagiakan ayah angkatku"pintanya yang disambut anggukan oleh Bellatrix.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Narcissa"kata Bellatrix

"Jangan khwatir Lord dan Lady Malfoy, akan dating di Yule Ball"jawab Harrieta yang kini berdiri di hadapan Bellatrix.

Timeskip

Draco dan Blaise menunggu kembar Potter dibawah tangga. Cedric Diggory terlihat menggandeng Cho Chang. Viktor Krum dan Susan Bones sudah bersiap di tempat para juara.

Disitulah,Saat Draco melihat Harrieta dan Hermione turun bersamaan. Draco melihat Harrieta turun dengan begitu anggun.

Sama seperti Draco yang terpesona oleh Harrieta,Blaise Zabini pun terpesona dengan Heemione yang tampak cantik.

Blaise dan Hermione pun segera menuju great hall sementara Draco dan Harrieta berkumpul dengan juara yang lain. Fleur kini ada dalam pelukan Bill. Professor Mcgonagall mengatur dan memberitahu para Juara sama seperti dikehidupan lalu.

Kali ini Harrieta melangkah penuh percaya diri dan senyuman mengembang. Dengan bantuan Draco,Dear merlin. Ia bersyukur bisa melewati satu dansa dengan selamat.


	37. I want spend my life time a loving you

Warning: sedikit Smut.

Musik untuk slow dance terdengar. Draci membawa Harrieta jauh dari great hall,lebih tepat menuju ruang kebutuhan. Ruang kebutuhan menyiapkan pesta dansa pribadi untuknya dan Harrieta.

"Wow Draco. Ini sangat indah"kata Harrieta takjub.Bagaimana tidak, dekorasi yule terbilang menakjubkan. Langit - langitnya menunjukkan rasi bintang. Cahaya - cahaya redup. Draco memanggil Dobby dan Kreacher untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita lakukan disekolah"kata Draco. Harrieta tersenyum.

"Mengingat kita selalu perang mantra dan kau selalu menatapku dengan merendahkan"balas Harrieta.

"Aku hanya mencoba,menarik perhatianmu saat itu"jelas Draco. "Ayo kita makan malam, malam kita masih panjang". Draco pun menarik kursi untuk Harrieta. Candlelight dinner adalah hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Harrieta dan Draco,meskipun pada saat mereka bertunangan. Di masa lalu, hubungan mereka berdasarkan saling pengertian dan saling percaya.

Harrieta dan Draco menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tawa. "I want spend my lifetime loving you"nyanyi Harrieta. Sebuah lagu lama muggle yang menjadi favouritenya.

Tiba - tiba saja Draco berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Dance with me,My Lady?" ajak Draco.

"Lead the way than"jawab Harrieta meletakkan tangannya di tangan Draco. Draco membimbing Harrieta berdansa. Mereka hanya merasakan dan bersyukur atas kehadiran satu sam lain.

Draco mencium bibir Harrieta lembut namun secara perlahan menjadi liar dan menuntut. Tangan Draco menyusup ke dalam rambut Harrieta dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya terurai.

Harrieta mendorong tubuh Draco pelan,saat ia membutuhkan udara. Tak lagi mencium bibir mungil Harrieta, kini Draco mencium leher dan pundak Harrieta yang tak lama lagi dipenuhi dengan tanda darinya. Satu desahan yang lolos dari bibir gadisnya,membuat tangan Draco berusaha membuka tali yang mengikat gaun Harrieta.

Harrieta sendiri berusaha membuka dasi berwarna hijau milik Draco. Satu persatu pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlempar entah kemana. Malam itu, adalah malam terindah bagi mereka berdua.

Keesokan harinya, Harrieta terbangun dalam pelukan Draco. Setengah duduk, ia mengamati wajah Draco. " Aku tahu,aku tampan. Tak usah melihat ku seperti itu" kata Draco yang ternyata sudah terbangun membuat gadis yang berada dipelukannya tertawa.

"Harrieta, bagaimana jika tahun depan kita menikah"kata Draco spontan.

"Huh"Respon Harrieta bingung.Draco tersenyum. "Kita Pureblood. Tak masalah bagi kita untuk menikah lebih awal. Kita bisa tinggal di Quater Marriage"kata Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Kau yang bilang pada Sirius"kata Harrieta.


	38. Second task

Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Harrieta adalah saat ia terbangun di pelukan seorang Draco Malfoy. Satu senyuman terukir jelas di paras cantik Harrieta. Ia semakin membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Draco.

Draco dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tesenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Harrieta. "Ini masih terlalu pagi."kata Draco.

" Aku tahu. Draco sekarang apa? Kau sudah membuatku hampir tidak bisa berjalan hari ini?"tanya Harrieta. Draco tersenyum lebar. "Pastikan dulu kau selamat tahun ini."balas Draco.

"Jangan khawatir,aku meminta bantuan Remus"kata Harrieta.

"Aku akan mengirim surat pada ayahku"balas Draco.

Hari itu, Harrieta sedikit bersandar sambil memberikan Death-glarenya pada pelaku yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Draco hanya bisa nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Timeskip,

Tugaa kedua pun akan segera dilaksanakan. Remus Lupin sudah mengirimkan Gillyweed untuk Harrieta via Severus Snape. Dumbledore memilih Her own dragon untuk sanderanya. Harrieta benar - benar tak sabar untuk melihat Lucius mengamuk.

Tentu saja tugas kedua berakhir dengan cepat sempurna minus kegagalan Fleur di masa lalu tak terulang. Itu berarti hitungan mundur bagi Harrieta dan Dumbledore akan semakin dekat.

Gadis berbola mata hijau itu pun bertemu dengan ayah baptisnya yang memberikan selamat. Tentu saja Draco memakai kesempatan ini untuk meminta izin Sirius dan Lupin untuk menikahi Harrieta secepatnya.

Sirius dan Lupin menyetujuinya di karenakan usia mereka yang sesungguhnya. Baik Lucius maupun Sirius berjanji akan mengurus semuanya. Severus lebih memikirkan pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

Ivan Xanov di ruang kerjanya menerima laporan dari Barty Crouch Junior mengenai siapa pelaku yang memasukkan nama putri angkatnya kedalam piala api. Sepertinya dugaan putri angkatnya itu tepat. Terkadang Ivan Xanov AKA Tom Riddle sendiri merasa heran, Mengapa sebagian besar dugaan Harrieta hampir selalu benar.


	39. Sayonara Headmaster 1

Author note: yup ini last chapter. Tapi jangan kecewa ... Masih ada epilogue dan beberapa spin off..

Pasca tugas kedua, sepertinya orang disekitar Harrieta mendedikasikan diri mereka untuk mengajar Harrieta ilmu pertahanan dan mantra pertahanan. Pasca pertemuan Bill dan Fleur, Arthur dan Bill tergabung dalam Alliance.

Kepala asrama Gryffindor dan Kepala asrama Slytherin memaksa Harrieta belajar mantra tambahan. Empat pewaris Hogwarts pun berkumpul mengadakan pertemuan. Mereka membahas nasib Hogwarts yang bisa dipastikan akan kehilangan kepala sekolahnya jika Harrieta menang.

"Ehem Lupakan segala macan title Lady. Aku ingin kita disini sejajar"kata Harrieta membuka pembicaraan. Neville mengangguk. Ia mengerti bisa saja mereka mengambil alih Hogwarts. Tom Riddle dibawah samarannya Ivan Xanov dan Lucius Malfoy juga hadir sebagai penasehat mereka.

"Sebenarnya dengan adanya empat pewaris kita bisa mengambil alih Hogwarts kapan saja."kata Hermione.

"Itu benar, tapi kita masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil alih langsung. Kita bisa membuat perubahan di Hogwarts dan menunjuk kepala sekolah baru"sambung Susan.

"Bagaimana bila begini bawa satu siswa dari asrama masing - masing yang mewakili keinginan kalian? Kita bisa membuka diskusi." Saran Hermione.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Gringrotts. Ini daftar pengeluaran Hogwarts. "kata Harrieta yang membuat Copy dokumen itu dan memberikannya pada yang hadir.

Jelas Dumbledore menggunakan dana sekolah untuk keuntungan pribadinya. Seperti pembayaran gaji atas nama Molly Weasley dan tiga orang lain yang tidak Harrieta ke ketahui siapa. Pembayaran untuk ward perlindungan yang mahal tak sebanding dengan keamanan mereka yang sangat lemah.

"Pihak dewan sekolah harus tahu ini."kata Lucius.

" Ya kau benar. Hanya saja tunggu waktu father"balas Harrieta.

"Kita bisa mengumpulkan mereka saat makan malam. Di ruang kebutuhan"kata Neville. Oleh karena itu untuk pertama kalinya Royal Court dan First Circle mengadakan pertemuan bersama.

Ruang kebutuhan bisa terbilang penuh. Harrieta sudah menyiapkan kertas dan quil. Pertemuan ini bisa dibilang membuat first circle yang penasaran dengan sosok sang Grey Lady dapat menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

Meskipun pertemuan ini membuat Harrieta enggan keluar, tapi pertemuan ini perlu. "Aku ingin jawaban kalian secara jujur sebagai siswa Hogwarts. Apa yang ingin kalian ubah jika kalian bisa mengubah Hogwarts?"tanya Susan membuka pembicaraan ini. Harrieta memainkan Quilnya. Pertanyaan ini membuat sebagian besar dari mereka bingung.

Colin Creveey, salah satu first Circle mengangkat tangannya. " Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk Common Room Gryffindor, Ruangan itu terlalu dingin untuk musim dingin?"tanya Colin. Harrieta menyeringai. Ia tahu betul yang dimaksud Colin. Saat musim dingin , perapian pun tak membantu. Harrieta bisa melihat Hermione mencatat hal tersebut. Kembar pun tersenyum.

"Peralatan keamanan untuk kelas Herbiologi?"kali ini Neville yang berbicara. Harrieta mengangguk, ia tahu fakta bahwa Professor Sprout ingin menambah koleksi tanaman sihir di rumah kaca Hogwarts.

" Adakah yang mengambil kelas ramalan? Tapi benar - benar memiliki kekuatan Sheer?"tanya Harrieta. Ia bisa melihat banyak saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Harrieta menghela nafas dan memikirkan pelajaran satu itu.

"Kenapa tidak mempertimbangkan menghapus pelajaran itu?"tanya Astoria.

"Aku ingin kalian belajar dasarnya saja,seperti arti dari kartu tarot atau mitologi yang tersimpan dari lambang - lambang Zodiak dan cara mengoptimalkan kemampuan kalian bila kalian memang memiliki kemampuan itu"Jelas Harrietta.

Pertemuan selama satu setengah jam itu, menghasilkan setumpuk hal - hal yang perlu di ubah.

Draco membiarkan kepala Harrieta tertidur dipangkuannya. "Lelah?"tanya Draco. Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Harrieta menumpahkan semua unek - uneknya. Draco tersenyum kecil membiarkan Harrieta berbicara.

Draco sendiri, sudah berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya juga Sirius dan Remus. Mengenai rencana pernikahan Harrieta dan dirinya musim panas nanti. Ibunya yang akan all out menyiapkan pernikahan. Meskipun terbilang muda,Draco dan Harrieta sudah melalui banyak hal yang membuat mereka mendapat izin.


	40. Sayonara Headmaster 2

Menjelang tugas ketiga, labirin yang dipersiapkan untuk tournament ini telah selesai. Harrieta pun semakin banyak menguasi mantra pertahanan dan penyerangan. Ayah angkatnya hanya berkata lebih suka bahwa ia yang berduel dengan Kambing tua tersebut. Tom Riddle sendiri kaget mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari bibirnya,pada awalnya ia hanya berniat membuat tali kekang untuk gadis itu karena ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Entah sejak kapan, hal tersebut berubah.

Sehari sebelum tugas ketiga, Hermione Potter tengah berbincang dengan Lisa Turpin membicarakan tentang pelajaran transfugrasi. Harrieta,Draco dan Theo hendak menuju aula besar untuk makan siang ketika. Seseorang mengucapkan mantra Flippendo pada Hermione dari tangga lantai enam. Suara teriakan Hermionelah yang menyadarkan Harrieta.Draco segera merapal mantra untuk memperlambat jatuhnya Hermione sementara Harrieta mentransfugrasi sebuah quil menjadi kasur. "Theo cari tahu siapa yang melakukan ini"perintah Harrieta. Gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh saudara angkatnya. "Beritahu Professor Flitwick dan Professor Snape, "kata Draco. Harrieta menggendong tubuh Hermione membawanya ke Hospital Wing.

Theo yang dibantu Fred dan George menemukan fakta bahwa Ronlah yang menggunakan mantra Flippendo untuk menyakiti salah satu Potter bersaudara. Kembar Weasley tersebut menyaksikan bagaimana sihir meninggalkan tubuh adik mereka.

Tubuh Ronald Bilius Weasley menggelempar kesakitan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa peringatan ayahnya mengenai sihirnya yang terbelenggu akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri bila ia menggunakan sihirnya dengan maksud jahat pada Potter bersaudara. Harrietalah yang harus disalahkan. Jika saja gadis itu tidak jatuh cinta pada Malfoy. Ia sudah menikmati emas yang banyak. Yang terakhir, Ron lihat hanyalah kedua kakak kembarnya yang melihatnya dengan Miris.

Bohong bila Fred dan George tidak bersedih mengenai adik mereka, tapi apa yang terjadi pada Ron adalah hasil dari pilihan Ron sendiri. Sebagai kakak mereka hanya berharap Ron mendapatkan ketenangan.


	41. sayonara headmaster 3

Harrieta benar - benar bersyukur,Hermione hanya shock. Madam Pomfrey bisa menjamin bahwa yang diperlukan pewaris Ravenclaw adalah istirahat.Harrieta juga secara khusus meminta maaf pada keluarga Weasley. Kepala keluarga Weasley,Arthur tersenyum dan mengatakan itu bukab salahnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hermione tentu saja tidak menghalangi Tournament Triwizard. The Show Must Go On begitu pepatah Muggle mengatakan.

Malam keesokkan harinya,Sirius berdiri di sebelah Harrieta yang kini sudah berdiri di bibir labirin. Remus memilih menemani Hermione yang pagi ini sudah sadar. Harrieta menggengam tangan Sirius untuk menenangkanya.

Amos Diggory ayah dari Cedric Diggory juga menemani putranya. Akan lebih baik bila Cedric keluar dulu dari labirin ini. Harrieta pun memasuki labirin itu dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang berubah dari labirin ini kecuali Cedric yang keluar duluan karena terkena kutukan dari Fleur. Setelah itu, Viktor dan Fleur juga keluar dari Labirin,menyisahkan Harrieta di labirin.

Di tengah - tengah labirin Professor Dumbledore telah menunggu. "Nona Potter,Harusnya aku tahu. Kau yang menjadi pemain ketiga di perang kecil melawan Tom"kata Dumbledore.

Harrieta tersenyum hampa. "Harusnya anda tahu terkadang tikus yang terdesak bisa balik mengigit Professor" kata Harrieta kalem. Pria tua itu memandangnya tak mengerti. "Kau tahu yang ku maksud, segala manipulasi anda yang menghancurkan orang lain harus mendapat balasannya"sambung gadis itu.

Ditempat lain, Draco memakai portkey berbentuk gelang untuk mencapai posisi Harrieta sekarang. Tidak ada niat apa pun selain untuk menemani gadisnya itu.

Harrieta dan Dumledore kembali berhadap - hadapan dengan tongkat sihir mereka terhunus. "Oh dear, harusnya kau bahagia. Kau mendapat ketenaran dengan mengalahkan Lord Voldermort"kata Dumbledore.

Harrieta merapal mantera protego dengan non verbal. "Tapi harga yang harus kubayar Professor . Kematian kedua orang tua ku"balas Harrieta. "Itu untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar anakku"kata Dumbledore yang kini menyihir sebuah batu menjadi sebuah burung gagak raksasa.

Harrieta membalasnya dengan menyihir kabut menjadi seekor rubah sembari memberikan kutukan - kutukan langsung pada penyihir tua tersebut. "Stupfey"kata Draco yang melancarkan mantra bius. "Kebaikan apa Professor. bahkan Lord Vorldermort adalah ciptaanmu"kata Draco.

"Ah tuan muda Malfoy"komentar Dumbledore yang merapal mantra Protego. "Ah ya kami tahu rahasia kecilmu"kata Harrieta yang masih melempar beberapa mantra pada mantan mentor yang ia hormati itu. "Well, Dumbledore terpojok oleh dua remaja" kata - kata meremehkan itu terlontar dari bibir Tom Riddle.

Seketika wajah penyihir tua itu memucat. "Tom kau..". Tom Marvolo Riddle menyeringai. "Professor, ayo kita berduel. rasanya tidak etis membiarkan anak - anak ini melawan mu"kata Tom . Harrieta dan Draco mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun mundur dan menjadi penonton atas Duel itu.

Secara kasat mata, kedua penyihir legendaris itu seimbang. Harrieta menyadari bahwa duel itu tak seimbang. Alasannya? Tongkat Elder yang berada ditangan Dumbledore sekarang, tidak mengakui Dumbledore sebagai pemiliknya. Dengan kehadiran Harrieta sebagai Mistress of death. Tongkat Elder mengakui Harrieta sebagai pemiliknya. Tongkat itu kini,tidak bisa mematuhi perintah Dumbledore. Tom Kemudian merapal mantra yang asing ditelinga Harrieta. Mantra yang ternyata mengambil sihir dari tubuh seseorang itu. Membuat Dumbledore tak sadarkan diri, bisa dipastikan ia akan meninggal dalam beberapa hari.

"Sudah selesai?"bisik Harrieta. Draco mengangguk. "Sekarang apa ?"Tanya Harrieta.

"Draco kembali ke tribun penonton. Aku akan membuatmu pingsan Harrieta setelah kau melempar mantra peringatan ke udara. "kata Tom Riddle yang kini memakai glamor Ivan Xanovnya.

Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana. Tom Riddle membuat kematian Dumbledore seolah - olah karena hendak menyerang Harrieta dan meninggal saat mencoba mencuri sihir gadis tak bersalah tersebut. Menurut Daily Prophet, Pewaris Slytherin itu, mengalami trauma. Meninggal Dumbledore juga membuat kutukan imperiusnya terhadap Molly Weasley terbebas. Kini beliau tengah menjalani perawatan di ST Mungo.

Atas permintaan permintaan, empat penerus pendiri. Professor McGonagall dengan Professor Snape sebagai wakilnya menggantikan jabatan kepala sekolah. Tentu saja dengan berbagai perubahan.

End

Masih ada Epilogue .. di tunggu ya


	42. Epilogue Summer Wedding

Narcissa Malfoy dan Adeline Zabini menyulap halaman belakang Malfoy Manor menjadi tempat upacara pernikahan dan resepsi pernikahan. Tak hanya satu pernikahan melainkan dua pernikahan. Draco Lucius Malfoy dengan Harrieta Dorea Potter dan juga Blaise Andrew Zabini dan Hermione Andromeda Potter.

Di ruang make up mempelai wanita, Harrieta membantu Hermione menata rambutnya. "Apakah kau percaya aku akan mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya"bisik Harrieta. Hermione tertawa kecil. Ia tampak menawan dengan gaun pengantin berwarna biru.

"Kak, Setidaknya kali ini kau akan benar - benar menjadi Lady Malfoy"kata Hermione sambil menyentuh tangan kakak angkatnya tersebut. Sama seperti Hermione, Harrieta juga telah memakai gaunnya.

" Kau benar."Balas Hermione.

"Bisa kau bayangkan di tahun kelima nanti. Kita sudah menikah"kata Hermione.

"Tak perlu membayangkannya Nyonya Zabini"goda Harrieta. Ditengah - tengah pembicaraan itu, kedua wali mereka memasuki ruangan.

"Ayah Lupin,kau sangat tampan" puji Hermione.

"Kau juga cantik sayang"balas Remus dengan senyum khasnya.

Sirius memamerkan dirinya didepan Harrieta. "Bagaimana? Apakah aku masih tampan?"kata Sirius.

"Kau selalu tampan Sirius"jawab Harrieta.

Suasana kebahagian inilah yang ia inginkan selama ini. Mereka berempat pun bersiap menuju altar. Remus menggandeng Hermione sementara Sirius menggandeng Harrieta.

Di ujung altar dua pengantin pria sedang menunggu calon istri masing - masing. Royal Court terlihat tersenyum lebar. Draco Malfoy masih memakai setelan hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Ia tampak tak gugup. Ia sudah melewati fase gugup dan hanya ingin menjadikan gadisnya menjadi Nyonya Malfoy.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Blaise yang tampan dengan suit berwarna birunya. Ia tampak gugup namun bahagia.

Akhirnya alunan piano mengalun, Harrieta dan Sirius menyusuri lorong Altar disusul oleh Hermione dan Remus.

Sirius meletakkan tangan Harrieta ke dalam tangan Draco. Remus pun melakukan hal yang sama. Professor Filius Flitzwick memimpin upacara . Sumpah sehidup semati pun diucapkan , kali ini tanpa gangguan. Ciuman penyegel sumpah pun mengundang sorak - surai. Harrieta menyandarkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Draco dan melihat banyak tawa disana.

"Tugas kita sekarang lulus dari Hogwarts dan memiliki banyak anak"bisik Draco membuat Harrieta tersipu.

"Draco untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu"kata Harrieta yang mendapat ciuman panas dari Draco


	43. Epilog pregnant

Begitu lulus dari Hogwarts, baik Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Harrieta Dorea Malfoy nee Potter tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk memiliki momongan. Dalam waktu sebulan setelah kelulusan, Harrietta mengandung anak pertama mereka. Jika ada yang heran kenapa mereka cepat mendapatkan momongan. Tanya saja pada Draco yang hampir tiap malam meminta jatahnya pada Harrieta.

Harrietta baru saja menyadari kehamilannya ,Saat Narcissa menyinggungnya dan memaksanya melakukan tes kehamilan. Hari itu, Harrieta menunggu suaminya yang bekerja sebagai junior pengacara sihir di kementerian dengan perasaan takut sekaligus bahagia. Harrieta sengaja memasak makanan kesukaan Draco.

Harrieta memakai gaun terbaiknya. Ia benar - benar tak sabar memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada Draco. Tepat jam enam, Draco kembali ke Malfoy Manor melalui Jaringan Floo.

"Selamat Datang,Draco"sapa Harrieta. Draco terkejut melihat istrinya. Pasalnya, gaun berwarna hijau muda memeluk tubuh istrinya sempurna. Belum lagi rambut Harrieta yang dikucir kuda serta make up tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ehem,Ada acara apa ini?"tanya Draco sambil mencium kening Harrieta. Lady Malfoy itu tersenyum lembut. "Mandilah,Aku akan memberitahumu saat makan malam"jawab Harrieta. Draco mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Cepatlah mandi"Pinta Harrieta. Draco pun menuruti permintaan istrinya.

Selepas kepergian Draco,Harrieta meminta salah satu peri rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Gadis yang memiliki julukan Gray Lady ini sangat gugup. Dibanding saat ia menghadiri sidang Wizengamot untuk yang pertama kalinya,ia jauh lebih gugup saat ini.

Bau Citrus menyeruak di hidung Harrieta pertanda suami sudah dekat. "Sekarang bisa jawab pertanyaanku?"tanya Draco. Harrieta menggengam tangan Draco. " Draco, ibumu sudah memeriksa aku. Aku hamil"kata Harrieta.

Draco berlutut di hadapannya. "My Love, ini serius?"kata Draco tak percaya. Harrieta mengangguk. Pemuda berbola mata abu - abu itu memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya sambil berterima kasih. Draco pun segera meminta .. Er.. Lupakan itu. Ia membuat sendiri ramuan - ramuan untuk istrinya. Tak lupa ia juga meminta Royal court kalo perlu first circle untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Harrieta yang dipastikan tidak dapat menggunakan sihirnya selama masa kehamilan.


	44. Epilog nine month

Usia kandungan Harrieta menginjak tiga bulan. Saat ini ia berada di Grimmauld place, lebih tepatnya duduk bersandar di sofa sambal memakan satu kotak es krim. Harrieta menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Hermione. Pagi ini, ia sukses berdebat dengan Draco dan kabur menuju tempat tinggal ayah baptisnya. "Kau tahu, Draco menyebalkan. Aku tidak masalah dengan dia menempatkan anak - anak untuk menjagaku, tapi ia tidak harus menggendongku dari kamar menuju dapur'kan"keluh Harrieta. Ia paham kehati - hatian suaminya, tapi ia juga butuh ruang gerak juga'kan. Hermione hanya tertawa. Paham akan pikiran kakak iparnya yang menjadikan Harrieta Ratu.

Nymphdora hanya bisa tertawa. Ia menoleh pada suaminya Remus. Kini ia sudah menggendong putra mereka Teddy Lupin. "Kau bisa menceraikannya "kata Sirius yang tampaknya masih tak rela putri baptis menikah dengan Malfoy. Sebuah bantal mendarat, di wajah Sirius. "Ia suamiku Sirius. Aku tidak mau menukarnya dengan apa pun"kata Harrieta.

"Well Done,My lady"goda Dora . Harrieta mengelus perutnya yang tak terlalu besar itu. "Aku masih lapar"keluh Harrieta. Dora pun meminta makanan pada Kreacher. Hermione melihat kakaknya. Ia memiliki dugaan sendiri. "Rieta, Boleh aku jalankan mantra Diagnosis padamu?"Tanya Hermione. Harrieta mengangguk. Gadis yang kini memiliki nama belakang Zabini ,merapalkan mantra. Semburat emas mengelilingi Harrieta. "Well sepertinya dugaanku benar. Rietta anakmu sehat dan memiliki inti sihir yang kuat. Biarkan Draco memanjakanmu"kata Hermione membuat Harrieta cemberut.

Sekitar jam tiga sore, Draco tiba di Grimmauld Place disambut dengan serbuan bantal Harrieta. "Draco Lucius Malfoy , apa kau lupa punya istri"teriak Harrieta yang menghujani Draco dengan bantal. "Rietta tenang hmmp"balas Draco yang terpotong dengan lemparan sendok dari istrinya. "Potter!!"kata Draco mencoba tegas.

"Potter!!. Apa aku sudah bukan Malfoy!!"Protes Harrieta hampir menangis.

"Bukan begitu.."kata Draco mencoba menjelaskan.

"Huwaaaaa.. kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"balas Harrieta . Hermione hanya bergumam "Hormon".

"My Love.. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."Kata Draco . Ia pun memeluk istrinya yang tengah menangis tersebut. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar ia di beri kesabaran selama Harrieta hamil."Draco, Aku mau bubur kau yang masak"kata Harrieta. Draco hanya mendesah. "Baiklah"


End file.
